


you're the pulse that i've always needed

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dildos, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Toys, Vibrators
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Liam są studentami prawa na uniwersytecie Yale. Louis studiuje taniec na uniwersytecie w Nowym Jorku wraz ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Zaynem i Niallem. Harry chce Louisa, ale Liam dostaje się do niego pierwszy. I nie, Harry zdecydowanie nie kocha chłopaka swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the pulse that i've always needed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're the pulse that i've always needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658353) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Jeszcze raz skąd poznałeś tego kolesia? – pyta Harry, wciągając t-shirt i chwytając portfel, wkładając do tylnej kieszeni swoich czarnych spodni.

-Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. – mówi Liam. – Jest spoko, obiecuję. Zawsze robi najlepsze imprezy.

-I musimy przejechać całą drogę przez miasto dla tego?

-Myślę, że oboje potrzebujemy przerwy od studiowania w sumie i zmuszę cię żebyś ze mną wyszedł, abyś się zrelaksował. Szkoła prawie się zaczęła a ty już jesteś spięty. – strofował Liam. – Jazda pociągiem nawet nie trwa godzinę. Daj sobie czasu, aby oczyścić swój umysł.

-W porządku. – wzdycha Harry. Liam i Harry są współlokatorami na uniwersytecie w Yale od pierwszego roku studiów i teraz zaczęli swój ostatni rok i oboje studiują, aby zostać prawnikami; wszystko jest o wiele bardziej stresujące. To Harry zazwyczaj wyciągał Liama z ich pokoi akademickich, by spędzili dobrze czas i może Harry miał zły wpływ na niego.

Dzisiaj, Liam chce żeby poszedł z nim na imprezę na uniwersytet w Nowym Jorku, organizowaną przez jego przyjaciela Zayna. Jest on super utalentowanym artystą czy czymś z rzekomo chorym mieszkaniem, który kupił dla nich ojciec jego współlokatora. Ale może Liam ma rację, może Harry potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby spędzić go z dala od ich mieszkania, by spędzić dobrze czas, może nawet uprawiać seks. Nie robił tego przez jakiś czas, więc tak, nie może być tak źle.

~

-Jasna cholera – mówi Harry, wchodząc do mieszkania. – To miejsce jest… kurwa, ten koleś musi być bogaty.

-Zayn je zrobił. – śmieje się Liam. – Zdecydowanie przyjaźni się z właściwym kolesiem, to na pewno. Chodźmy go znaleźć.

Harry przepycha się przez ogromny tłum, śmierdząc alkoholem i marihuaną. Wszędzie są spocone ciała, wszyscy się szczerzą do każdego, kogo znajdą, tak się wydaje. To wygląda tak, jakby cała ta seksualność wydaje się całkiem spoko tutaj, zero oceniania. Harry znajduje dwie dziewczyny przy barze z dłońmi pod topami i ssącymi twarze. Jest też dwóch kolesi, obscenicznie szczerzących się do niego i wszyscy wydają się wyluzowani. Harry chciałby być, chociaż trochę jak oni. Na Yale, ludzie są zazwyczaj ograniczeni.

-Zayn! – woła Liam. Niesamowity, dobrze wyglądający chłopak odwraca się i uśmiecha jasna, przyciągając Liama do uścisku.

-Hej, udało ci się! Jak się masz? – mówi Zayn, klepiąc go po plecach.

-Świetnie, tak. To jest Harry, mój współlokator. – mówi Liam przekrzykując muzykę.

-Miło cię poznać. – mówi Malik.

-Tak, ciebie też. Świetne miejsce! – krzyczy Harry.

-Tak, przedstawię cię mojemu współlokatorowi, ale on zawsze jest w biegu. Nie mogę być z nim na bieżąco, ma zbyt dużo energii! – śmieje się Zayn. – Zobaczycie go gdzieś.

-Idę po drinka. – ogłosił Harry, zostawiając dwóch mężczyzn. Przepchnął się przez kilka osób, by dojść do baru, który był w salonie i zrobił sobie drinka.

-Tutaj jesteś! – krzyknął głos, ręce na talii Stylesa i przytulające go od tyłu. Harry odwrócił się z podniesionymi brwiami i spojrzał w dół, by spotkać się z przenikliwymi niebieskimi oczami, które wpatrywały się w niego. – Nie jesteś Niallem.

-Nie jestem. – potwierdził Harry potrząsając głową. – Harry.

-Możesz być lepszy niż Niall, w sumie. Louis. – wyszczerzył zęby, mrużąc oczy.

-Louis? – spytał Harry. – To nie jest popularne imię dla Nowojorczyka.

-Francuskie. – Louis przewrócił oczami. – Moi rodzice mieli obsesję na punkcie tego kraju, po spędzeniu tam ich miesiąca miodowego. Wymyślili, dlaczego nie spieprzyć naszego syna i dać mu francuskie imię, by przez resztę jego życia ludzie mówili niepoprawnie jego imię? Więc oto jesteśmy. – wyjaśnił szatyn. Jest bardziej niż pijany, ale Harry mógłby użyć trochę zabawy.

-Postaram się to zapamiętać. – Harry posłał mu skinięcie głową.

-Chcesz zatańczyć?

-Tak, tak, pewnie. – powiedział i ręka szatyna szybko go owinęła, wyciągając na parkiet i kierując się na środek. Wiele oczu było na nim, w zasadzie małe, wygięte ciało, które wyglądało jakby naprawdę mogło się poruszać w sposób, w jaki Harry mógłby pomarzyć.

-Jestem tancerzem, wiesz, więc jest dobrze, jeśli nie możesz nadążyć. – Louis mrugnął do Harry’ego, odwracając się i szczerząc do niego, obscenicznie kręcąc biodrami i wychylając swoje plecy pornograficznie. Harry jest prawie pewien, że Louis praktycznie daje mu erotyczny taniec. Może jest striptizerem z jednej strony: zdecydowanie ma ciało i wygląd do tego. Okej, nie, musi przestać myśleć. Jest tutaj, by zapomnieć o wszystkim i żyć chwilą i bawić się. Chwyta biodra chłopaka i próbuje się z nim poruszać i zdecydowanie nie być  twardym.

-Jesteś naprawdę dobry. – mówi Styles do jego ucha.

-Wiem. – Louis odwraca swoją szyję, by spojrzeć na niego, szeroko się szczerząc. – Mówiłem, że byłem. Nigdy we mnie nie wątp.

-Wybacz, nie wiedziałem. – śmieje się Loczek.

Jedynie tańczyli do kilku piosenek, zanim Louis pobiegł do łazienki z szybkimi przeprosinami i obietnicą, że wróci z powrotem. Harry czeka i czeka i przynajmniej z cztery piosenki zagrały a Louis wciąż nie wraca. I naprawdę, jak długo robi się siku? Plus, to jest dom Louisa, wie, że tu jest. Może pobiegł do swoich przyjaciół i zapomniał o Harrym. Może nie był zbyt wystarczający do zapamiętania lub może mówiąc, że musi iść do łazienki było wymówką, aby w końcu uwolnił się od Harry’ego. Kurwa.

Harry wzdycha i poddaje się, by czekać, kiedy kolejne trzy piosenki grają i Louisa nigdzie nie ma, by móc go zobaczyć. To nie powinna być zbyt duża sprawa i nie jest, ponieważ poznali się i jedynie znają swoje imiona. Może znaleźć kogoś innego. Lub może powiedzieć Liamowi, że jest zmęczony i chce wracać do domu. Może to jest lepszym planem.

Przepycha się przez ludzi, by dostać się do Liama i może mu o tym powiedzieć. Przez całe dwa lata życia w małych pokojach i kolejnym roku życia w tym samym mieszkaniu naprawdę zmusza cię do lepszego poznania osoby. Plus, Liam zawsze śpi twarzą do ściany, dając Harry’emu czysty strzał w tył głowy z drugiej strony pokoju. I wie, że tył tej głowy należy zdecydowanie do Liama i jest w 99, 9 % pewien, że ten chłopak owinięty wokół niego to jego Louis. Cóż, tak naprawdę nie jego, po prostu się kurwa spotkali, ale wciąż. On jest tym, który do tego dążył a teraz Liam wtyka mu język do gardła i ma go przypartego do ściany. Pieprzyć Liama za bycie gorącym.

Harry naprawdę nie czuje się, aby przerywać, Louis prawdopodobnie przeprosiłby za zostawienie go lub powiedziałby coś głupiego i Liam starałby się przekonać Harry’ego by został, ale on naprawdę nie jest w nastroju na to. Wolałby iść do domu i kontynuować oglądanie Breaking Bad na Netflixie i może objadałby się lodami, które przechowywał z tyłu zamrażarki.

Odwraca się na piętach i kieruje do drzwi, nie spoglądając wstecz.

~

Liam wraca późno następnego ranka, jego włosy są trochę w nieładzie ze zmęczonymi oczami, ale prawie cholernie promienieje z tą swoją właśnie-uprawiałem-seks aurą wokół siebie. Dupek.

-Dobra noc? – pyta Harry, starając się ukryć rozgoryczenie w swoim głosie.

-Tak, tak, świetna. – szczerzy się Liam, upadając na łóżko i chwytając laptopa. – Myślę, że mam chłopaka.

-Co? – pyta Harry, jego brwi wystrzeliwują do linii jego włosów. Liam nie ma chłopaka lub dziewczyny. Spędza jednonocne przygody z nieznajomymi i potem nigdy do nich nie oddzwania. Jest jednym z tych facetów; jednym z tych, którym Harry nigdy by nie był. Jest zbyt miły (i także przylepny) dla tego rodzaju próby. Jest nim na dłuższą metę.

-Tak, nawet nie wiem jak to się stało. – śmieje się Payne. – To współlokator Zayna! Louis przyszedł, by porozmawiać z Zaynem, kiedy ja z nim byłem i Louis i ja po prostu zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, ale trochę tańczyliśmy i potem staliśmy chwilę pod ścianą w kącie pokoju. Dziwne, ale potem poprosił mnie do swojego pokoju a ja nigdy nie odrzucam czegoś dobrego i ten koleś jest tak cholernie gorący, H, przysięgam. Więc, tak tego ranka obudziłem się i on kurwa robił mi śniadanie. Jakby, nikt nigdy tego nie robił dla mnie. Zawsze było niezręczne pożegnanie lub próbowałem wyjść, ale on mnie po prostu pocałował i uśmiechnął się. Więc, nie wiem, zgaduję, że próbujemy być razem.

-Wow, to jest, uch – zaczyna Harry, nieudolnie ze słowami. Co on powinien na to powiedzieć? Powinien przyznać, że zna Louisa lub udawać, że nigdy się nie poznali? Ale co jeśli, Harry spotka Louisa i Louis powie Liamowi, że go pamięta i potem Harry zostanie złapany na kłamstwie? Lub, kurwa, co jeśli Louis nawet w ogóle go nie pamięta, kiedy Harry powie, że go zna? Jezu Chryste, Harry musi przestać myśleć. To jest takie głupie.

-To świetnie, Li. – decyduje Harry. – Poznałem go przelotnie zeszłej nocy. Wydaje się miły. Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała dla waszej dwójki.

-Tak, dzięki stary. – szczerzy się Liam. – Gorący, czyż nie? Jezu, był taki dobry.

-Tak, tak, jest. Cóż, jak i Zayn. Zgaduję, że jest tam wymóg bycia ładnym w tym mieszkaniu. – mówi Harry, starając się z tego zażartować. Słabo, jak zwykle.

-Niedobrze, Zayn jest hetero, wybacz. – Liam uśmiecha się ironicznie. – Chciałbym cię ustawić, potem moglibyśmy iść na podwójną randkę, ale chcę żebyś poznał Louisa. Zna miasto jak własną kieszeń, więc moglibyśmy gdzieś iść. Urodzony i wychowany na Manhattanie.

-To świetnie. – mówi Styles. Zdecydowanie to powiedział, ale nie musi już nic mówić. – Ja, uh, tak, brzmi jak zabawa.

To nie brzmi jak zabawa i tydzień później, kiedy wszyscy idą do Carmine w mieście, Harry widzi, że ma rację. Lub może jest po prostu przenikliwy i uparty.

Kiedy spotykają Louisa, Zayn i ich przyjaciel Niall z mieszkania Louisa i Zayna, jest oczywistym, że Louis pamięta Harry’ego, kiedy drzwi się otwierają. Jego oczy są rozszerzone i niezręcznie kaszle, delikatnie się rumieniąc.

-Och, cześć Harry. – mówi łagodnie, spoglądając w dół na swoje stopy. Wygląda miło, z białymi spodniami i szarym, bawełnianym t-shirtem. Wygląda pysznie, w zasadzie, lepiej niż miło. Jak do cholery Liam miał to szczęście. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, decyduje Loczek.

-Hej – mówi brunet, zmuszając siebie do bycia swobodnym. – Miło cię znowu widzieć.

-Uch, tak, ciebie też.

Liam owija ramię wokół talii szatyna i składa niewinny pocałunek na jego ustach. Louis uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało i dopasowuje do jego boku.

-Cześć kochanie. – mówi łagodnie Payne.

-Hej. – odpowiada szeptem Louis.

-Gdzie idziemy na obiad? – pyta Harry, może zbyt głośno i bezczelnie. Nie potrzebuje, by widzieć jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel wiąże się, kiedy on jest wciąż sam. Kurwa, potrzebuje uprawiać seks.

-Carmine – mówi Louis z jasnym uśmiechem. – Włoska, rodzinna, stylowa restauracja. Jest wspaniała. Dają ci dużo jedzenia i wszyscy się dzielą. Zayn, Niall i ja zawsze tam chodzimy.

-W takim razie ufam ci z tym. – śmieje się Liam.

-Lepiej dla ciebie. – szczerzy się szatyn, szczypiąc jego bok. – Pokochasz je. Nie wiem ile będziemy mogli się po tym całować. Zostawiają płyn do płukania ust, ponieważ ich jedzenie jest zbyt czosnkowe.

-Będę musiał całować cię tyle, ile będę mógł, zanim tam pójdziemy. – mówi dumnie Liam.

-Nienawidzę przerywać – mówi głośno Niall – ale jestem głodny i nie będę czekał. Więc, zostańcie tutaj i się pieprzcie, gdy ja pójdę z chłopakami lub pogodzicie się z tym później. W każdym razie, wychodzę teraz.

Harry zdecydowanie lubi tego chłopaka. Niall już opuszcza mieszkanie i Harry idzie za nim bez żadnego słowa, ponieważ jeśli Louis i Liam zostaną i będą się pieprzyć, Harry stawi czoła czosnkowemu, włoskiemu jedzeniu. Zaynowi jest gorąco i słyszy jak Louis chichocze i mruczy coś do Liama, zanim w końcu idą.

Harry kończy między ścianą a Louisem i to w ogóle nie pomaga. Jego policzki są ładnego różu od kieliszka czerwonego wina, które pije i chichocze szczęśliwie z niczego. Harry tańczył z nim  _raz_ , ale już czuje się do niego przywiązany. Może Harry jest po prostu samotny i zazdrosny, ale Louis jest tak cholernie uroczy. Ma ten wdzięk, ale wciąż pozostaje stanowczy. Gdy tu szli, Louis popychał ludzi, bez spoglądania na nich i poruszając się do celu. Harry nigdy nie był w stanie, by tak zrobić; jest zbyt zaniepokojony byciem miłym i nie denerwowaniem ludzi, ale to jest Nowy Jork.  Był zbyt bardzo chroniony w tym stylu życia na przedmieściach, ale Louis jest głośny, zuchwały, nieustraszony chłopak miasta. Co za kurwa banał.

-Ten kurczak z parmezanem – mówi po chwili Liam, usta pełne jedzenia – jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłem.

-Czy to także wlicza i mnie? – szepcze dumnie Louis. Harry stara się jeść, dzięki, i stara się nie zwymiotować w tak wyszukanym miejscu.

-Może nie takie dobre. – szczerzy się Payne, jego dłoń znika pod stołem.

-Obrzydliwe, jestem głodny. – mówi Zayn, gryząc swoją lasagne. Louis chichocze, podnosząc kolejny kawałek smażonych kalmarów. Harry zjada nadziewane grzybki do ust i żuje. Jedzenie jest niesamowite, musi przyznać a Niall i Zayn są wspaniali, ale cała ta sprawa z Liamem i Louisem jest trochę okropna. Minął tydzień, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać, dlaczego są tacy jak teraz? Pewnie, rozmawiali w każdym pieprzonym momencie, gdy mogli, ale wciąż.

Może Harry jest bardziej niż odrobinę samotny. I może jest zgorzkniały.

-Zaoszczędźcie miejsce na deser! – mówi nagle Tomlinson. – Dostaniemy Titanica!

-Och, kurwa tak. – jęczy Niall. – Wchodzę w to.

-Co to jest? – pyta Harry.

-Najlepsza rzecz jaka istnieje. – mówi Zayn.

-Nie mów mu! Niech to będzie niespodzianką! – mówi szatyn. – O wiele lepsze, gdy jest to niespodzianką. To będzie cios w twój umysł.

-Nie, poważnie, prawie płakałem, kiedy miałem to za pierwszym razem. – mówi Horan.

-Tak myślę, że miałeś. – mówi Malik.

-Kocham dobre desery. – wzrusza blondyn. – Jedzenie jest jedynym poważnym związkiem, jaki miałem i mam się dobrze z tym.

-Umrzeć w trumnie pełnej jedzenia. – wzdycha Louis. – Cokolwiek uczyni cię szczęśliwym.

Może to nie jest takie złe, myśli Harry. Może oni wszyscy mogą być przyjaciółmi, ponieważ wszyscy są w porządku. Ale on nie może, kiedy nadchodzi deser. Nigdy nic w jego życiu nie było takie, jak to. To ogromne Brownie na dole talerza, lody waniliowe na górze, góra bitej śmietany z posypką czekoladową, by ją posypać jak Titanica. Są truskawki i gorący karmel wszędzie rozsmarowany i Harry prawie jęczy, przy pierwszym kęsie. Jest to zdolne do podania dla dwunastu osób, ale ich piątka ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, zanim to dostają.

-Jasna cholera – mówi przez usta pełne bitej śmietany. – Obiecuję wam, nic z tego nie zostanie, kiedy z tym skończę.

-Kurwa – mówi Liam. – To jest niesamowite.

-Co ci mówiłem? – uśmiecha się złośliwie Louis. – Wiem, o czym mówię.

Po tym jak ich słodkie twarze są pełne dobroci i talerze prawie bez skazy, wszyscy czują się, jakby mieli wybuchnąć. Louis siedzi wygodnie na fotelu i ciężko wzdycha.

-Czuję się, jakbym miał urodzić dziecko. Jestem tak cholernie teraz pełny.

-Nie pierwszy raz, kiedy to od ciebie słyszę. – mruga Liam, ściskając jego biodro. Harry opiera się, by przewrócić oczami. Oni nieustannie rzucają insynuacje i naprawdę, to obrzydliwe. Są na obiedzie, na litość boską. Harry chce się cieszyć, naprawdę, ale to sprawia, że sprawy są niezręczne. Jest zbyt blisko Liama i nie wystarczająco blisko Louisa, by być z tym w porządku.

Droga powrotna do mieszkania Louisa i Zayna nie jest taka zła, ponieważ Louis i Liam zostają w tyle, całują się i trzymają za ręce, gdy Harry rozmawia z Niallem i Zaynem. Są opanowanymi ludźmi; Zayn na historii sztuki a Niall na muzyce. Pytają Harry’ego o jego kierunek studiów i zapraszają go na imprezę w następną sobotę, na którą obiecał, że przyjdzie.

-Myślę, że mogę złapać pociąg o 22.37 do domu. – mówi Styles, spoglądając na swój telefon. – Powinienem iść.

-Jesteś pewien? Możesz zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz. – proponuje Malik. Harry spogląda z powrotem na Louisa, chichoczącego w szyję Liama i potrząsa głową.

-Nie, jest w porządku. Mam trochę pracy do zrobienia na jutro, w każdym razie. Widzimy się chłopaki w przyszłym tygodniu. – Loczek lekko się uśmiecha.

-W porządku, stary, brzmi dobrze. – mówi Niall, poklepując go po plecach. – Świetnie było cię widzieć.

-Tak, ciebie też. Li, wracasz do domu ze mną? – woła Harry.

-Nie, on zostaje w domu ze mną. – mruga Louis, przyciągając Liama go pocałunku. Payne posyła Stylesowi kciuki, bez ruszenia się i Harry wzdycha.

-Cóż, zgaduję, że sam wracam do domu. Do zobaczenia, chłopaki. Pa, Louis. – mówi Harry.

-Pa, Harry! Miło było cię widzieć! – Louis odpycha się od Liama na tyle długo, by porozmawiać, machając i uśmiechając się radośnie. Harry odwraca się na piętach, ostatecznie odmachując każdemu i kieruje się w kierunku dworca Grand Central.

~

Pukanie do drzwi rozlega się we wtorkową noc, gdy Liam jest w pracy. Harry ma swoje słuchawki, ucząc się czegoś o prawie zwierząt. Nie jest to aż takie złe jak myślał, że będzie, na szczęście.

Zdejmuje swoje słuchawki i wstaje z kanapy, by otworzyć drzwi, aby znaleźć tam stojącego Louisa z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i z zakłopotanym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Uch, cześć. Wybacz, jest Liam w domu?

-Jeszcze nie, wyjdzie z pracy za godzinę, tak myślę. – mówi Harry, przy drzwiach. – Możesz tutaj zostać, jeśli chcesz. Wiesz, zaczekać na niego.

-Och, tak, pewnie, dzięki. – szatyn uśmiecha się trochę i idzie za Harrym do mieszkania. – Ładne miejsce.

-Tak, dość ładne. Nie tak ładne jak twoje, może.

-Nowy Jork i Connecticut są troszkę różne. – szczerzy się Louis. – Twoje nie jest tak nowoczesne jak moje, zgaduję. Jest przytulne, jednak. Podoba mi się.

-Tak, dzięki. Liam i ja mieliśmy to za nasz cel. Chcesz coś do picia lub do jedzenia czy coś?

-Nie, jest w porządku, dziękuję.

Harry siada na kanapie i gestem pokazuje chłopakowi, by usiadł. – Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Możemy pooglądać telewizję czy coś. Właśnie czytałem coś na zajęcia.

-Och, wybacz, nie chciałem przeszkadzać. – grymasi Louis.

-Nie, nie martw się. Przyda mi się towarzystwo. Nie byłem ostatnio zbyt towarzyski. Byłem zajęty. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, włączając tv.

-Prawo jest o wiele trudniejsze niż myślałeś, co? – pyta Louis, siadając naprzeciwko niego na kanapie.

-Tak, o wiele trudniejsze.

-Na jaki rodzaj prawa chciałbyś się dostać?

-Prawdopodobnie prawo cywilne lub rodzinne. Lubię myśl, że naprawdę mogę komuś pomóc. Prawo i nieruchomości i inne takie rzeczy wydają się nudne, wiesz? Teraz robię coś jakby prawo zwierząt i takie rzeczy, ale to wciąż jest ciekawe. Jest po prostu ciężko, zgaduję. Wiele do zapamiętywania i takie sprawy. – wyjaśnia Harry, czując się komfortowo w tej rozmowie.

-Tak, tak, to ma sens. Brzmi świetnie, to super, że wiesz co lubisz. – mówi Louis.

-A co z tobą? – pyta Styles.

-Kierunek taniec i aktorstwo. Nie mogę być wiecznie tancerzem, więc potrzebuję wsparcia. – wzrusza Tomlinson.

-Brzmi interesująco. Co chcesz z tym robić?

-Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, będąc szczerym. – wzdycha. – Mogę robić choreografię dla filmów lub teatru. Lub może jako nauczanie. Po tym jak stanę się zbyt stary i bez formy do tańca, użyję mojego aktorstwa, aby uczyć, może.

-Nauczanie? To świetnie. Ile lat?

-Kocham małe dzieci, ale nie myślę, że mógłbym zrobić coś z aktorstwem. – uśmiecha się. – Prawdopodobnie dzieciaki ze szkoły średniej. Udzielam kilku lekcji tańca dla najmłodszych z całej uczelni. To dodatkowe pieniądze i kocham to.

-Naprawdę? To wspaniałe. Jaki rodzaj tańca? – pyta Styles. On naprawdę cieszy się z towarzystwa Louisa i nie wie kurwa nic o tańcu, ale naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadza.

-Balet i hip hop w tym momencie. – uśmiecha się niebieskooki. – Zeszłej wiosny był jazz i stepowanie, ale myślę, że te lubię nieco bardziej.

-Jaki jest twój ulubiony do tańczenia? – pyta Harry. Jest tak głupio zjednany.

-Nowoczesny, tak myślę. Możesz zrobić z tym tak dużo, wiesz? Wybierasz jakąkolwiek chcesz piosenkę i po prostu z tym idziesz. – mówi szatyn.

-Tak, znaczy, nie, w sumie nie wiem nic o tańcu, ale mogę sobie wyobrazić. – mówi Harry i Louis chichocze. Kurwa, on chichocze i to jest piękne.

-Naprawdę? Cóż, przyjdź do Yale, nie oczekuję wielu tancerzy tutaj. Powinieneś przyjść na mój recital tańca, w takim razie. Nie jest w grudniu, ale mam kilka świątecznych rzeczy. Pozwolą mi stworzyć moją własną choreografię, którą mogę przedstawić solo, co jest chore.

-Brzmi wspaniale, Lou. Z przyjemnością przyjdę. – uśmiecha się Loczek. Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, ale słabnie nieco.

-Um, gdy mam cię samego, chciałem powiedzieć, że przepraszam. Za uh, zostawienie cię, kiedy tańczyliśmy. Naprawdę poszedłem do łazienki, ale wiesz, byłem dość nawalony. Zobaczyłem Liama i po prostu, wiesz, poszedłem za tym. To nie było tak, że próbowałem uciec czy coś, byłem po prostu cholernie schlany, to wszystko.

-Jest w porządku, bez zmartwień. – zapewnia Harry. – Zdecydowanie byłeś pijany, myślałeś, że byłem Niallem. Teraz, gdy poznałem Nialla, mogę zobaczyć, że to był naprawdę ogromny błąd.

-Tak. – Louis obraża się z uśmiechem. – Trochę. Ale, nie, bez urazy, prawda? Z nami okej?

-Tak, z nami dobrze. – mówi Harry. – Przyjaciele?

-Tak, brzmi świetnie.

~

-Zwymiotował w korytarzu? – piszczy Louis, przykrywając usta, śmiejąc się.

-Tak, w całym. Zbyt blisko do łazienki, ale nie szybko. – śmieje się Harry.

-Na czym jesteśmy? – pyta Liam, zamykając frontowe drzwi.

-Dzieleniem się historii o tobie. – szczerzy się Harry, pochylając na kanapie.

-Och, to nigdy nie jest dobre. – marszczy brwi Payne. – Możemy zmienić temat?

-Nie ma mowy. – szczerzy się Louis. – To są dobre rzeczy, kochanie.

-Jestem pewien, że on zna ich pełno, nie słuchaj go. On prawdopodobnie kłamie. – mówi Liam, składając pocałunek na ustach chłopaka.

-Dlaczego Liam, nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

-Pewnie. – Liam przewraca oczami. Pizza, chińszczyzna czy hinduskie?

-Hinduskie rozstraja żołądek Louisa. – mówi Harry, nie myśląc. Kurwa, to była szybka rzecz o jakiej wspomniał Louis, gdy rozmawiali. Louis uśmiecha się czule do niego.

-Tak, wybacz kochanie. Pizza lub chińszczyzna jest w porządku. – mówi Tomlinson.

-Myślę, jestem w nastroju na pizzę, ale hej. – wzrusza ramionami Harry.

-Cóż, weźmiemy pizzę. – wzdycha głośno Liam. – Nie potrzebuję abyś jęczał o tym całą noc.

-W takim razie, widzę, że Harry przebiegnie dom. – uśmiecha się Louis.

-Chciałbym tak myśleć. – mówi Styles, formułując uśmiech.

~

Harry słyszy hałasowanie gdzieś w mieszkaniu i siada, przecierając swoje oczy i wychodząc z łóżka. Idzie do kuchni i widzi Louisa, stojącego tam w jednej z bluz Yale Liama, opadającej do jego ud i z okularami na nosie.

-Lou? – szepcze Harry. Louis odwraca się i prawie upuszcza szklankę w dłoni.

-Jezu, Harry! – szepcze-krzyczy Louis. Brwi Stylesa podnoszą się i wtedy spogląda w dół, uświadamiając sobie, och, kurwa, że jest nagi. Szybko się zakrywa, chcąc by rumieńce odeszły.

-Uch, wybacz. Nieprzyzwyczajony do gości. – kaszle Harry.

-Widzę. – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się trochę. – Nie tak źle, chociaż. Powodzenia.

Harry parska i potrząsa głową. – W porządku.

-Tak, jest dobrze. Po prostu nie mogłem spać, chciałem trochę wody. Nie miałem na myśli, by cię obudzić.

-Nie, nie martw się o to. Jakiś powód dla którego nie możesz spać? – pyta brunet.

-Prawdopodobnie powinieneś najpierw założyć jakieś majtki.

-Racja.

Gdy Harry ma na sobie bieliznę, wraca do kuchni. Louis siedzi przy stole, spoglądając w swoją wodę. Harry siada obok niego i czeka na moment.

-Więc – zaczyna – Co się dzieje?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Trochę zestresowany, zgaduję. A Liam jest świetny i wszystko, ale… nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek martwiłeś się, że coś jest nie tak?

-Jak, w związku? Coś jest nie tak, masz na myśli? – pyta ostrożnie Loczek.

-Tak, jakby – Louis szuka słów. – Naprawdę nie spotykaliśmy się dość długo, może to dlatego. Czuję, jakby czegoś mi brakowało.

-Cóż – mówi powoli Harry – Może dlatego, że nie znacie się dość dobrze jeszcze. Jak, tak, po prostu zaczęliście się spotykać, więc może musisz zaczekać. Kiedy faceci poznają siebie trochę lepiej, powinno się układać. A jeśli nie… wiesz, możesz to zakończyć.

-Jest naprawdę świetny, mimo to. – wzdycha Louis. – Bardzo go lubię. Zgaduję, że za dużo myślę. Moja mama dwa razy się rozwiodła, więc zgaduję, że zawsze coś będzie z tyłu mojej głowy, wiesz?

-Ty i Liam nie pobieracie się, Lou. Ciesz się, zobacz dokąd to zmierza i nie myśl za dużo. Przestań myśleć, okej? I po prostu… pozwól się temu dziać. – mówi Harry. Wow, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że będzie dawać rady Louisowi, by spotykał się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. On naprawdę dorasta.

-Dzięki, Haz. – uśmiecha się Louis. –Och, czekaj, uch, wybacz.

-Nie, możesz mnie tak nazywać. To urocze. – uśmiecha się Styles.

-Czy będzie to dziwne, jeśli bym cię przytulił? – pyta szatyn.

-Dajesz. – szczerzy się Loczek, otwierając swoje ramiona i Louis uśmiecha się, przytulając się do jego ciała. Jest to krótkie, ale takie ciepłe i… kurwa, miłe. Liam jest takim szczęściarzem.

-Co powiesz na mleko i ciasteczka? Może trochę telewizji, zanim się zmęczysz. – proponuje Styles. – Jestem teraz rozbudzony.

-Brzmi naprawdę miło. Masz wiórki czekoladowe? – pyta Tomlinson jak małe dziecko.

-Oczywiście. Udałem się po nie aż do Stew Leonard’s.

-O mój Boże, oni mają zdecydowanie najlepsze. – Louis prawie jęczy. – To jes tak daleko. Jak daleko jest to od was?

-Dość daleko, jakby, czterdzieści minut, tak myślę. Ale raz na jakis czas Liam i ja jedziemy tam, jeśli nie mamy nic innego do roboty. Uwielbiam ten sklep.

-Przynieś ciasteczka.

Siedzą na kanapie z pudełkiem ciasteczek i dwoma szklankami mleka, oglądając Przyjaciół. Rozmawiają, dopóki nie jest gdzieś około czwartej nad ranem, dowiadują się o swoich rodzinach i przyjaciołach, co lubią, czego nie lubią. Czują się tak, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od zawsze, rozmowa płynie z łatwością, ciasteczka i mleko zniknęły. Louis kończy śpiąc ze swoimi nogami na kolanach Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się, rzucając na niego koc i wyłączając tv, zanim zasypia.

Budzi się rano z zaskoczeniem, Louisa nie ma. Jest notatka na jego kolanach i cisza w mieszkaniu.

_Liam zabrał mnie na śniadanie. Wyglądałeś tak spokojnie, więc nie chciałem cię budzić. Dziękuję za zeszłą noc, zobaczymy się później (:_

_-Louis_

Harry uśmiecha się i wstaje, jego plecy strzelają i robi dla siebie filiżankę kawy. Cóż, przynajmniej zyskał nowego przyjaciela z tego wszystkiego.

~

-Nie! Mamma Mia jest o wiele lepsza niż Hairspray! Może nie w sposób filmowy, ponieważ Hairspray ma Zac Efron. – mówi Louis, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na kocu w parku.

-Nie zgadzam się. – uśmiecha się Harry. – Hairspray ma lepszą muzykę.

-Lepszą muzykę? – Louis prawie płacze. – Liam, masz okropnego współlokatora. On nie wie o czym mówi. Nic nie przebije Abby!

-Co za stereotypowy gej z ciebie. – prycha Harry a Louis marszczy brwi.

-Niegrzecznie.

Jest wczesny październik, liście zmieniają kolory a pogoda staje się chłodniejsza. Liam i Harry robią często wycieczki na południe miasta, aby spędzać czas z Louisem, Niallem i Zaynem  (bardziej z Louisem, oczywiście). To miłe, chociaż, aby nie utknąć w kampusie Yale przez dłuższy  czas, robiąc to samo każdego dnia. Louis pokazał Liamowi i Harry’emu wszystkie świetne miejsca, w których trzeba być, dobre restauracje i zabawne bary, najspokojniejsze części parku i zaciszne kawiarnie, w których można dostać pracę.

W tym momencie, Louis jest między nogami Liama, owinięty w bluzę swojej uczelni i książką Szekspira spoczywającą na jego udach. Naprawdę, mieli pracować, ale Louis uwielbia rozmawiać a Harry uwielbia słuchać. Louis zaprosił Harry’ego i Liama, by zostali na weekend i Harry jest wdzięczny, że są przyjaciółmi lub to mogłoby być super niezręczne. Oczywiście, spędza więcej czasu z Liamem, szczególnie, gdy zostaje na noc. (Louis ma boleśnie cienkie ściany w mieszkaniu, a może Harry jest po prostu zbyt chętny, aby słuchać. A może to, dlatego, że Louis jest taki  _głośny_ ).

Ale wciąż, to jest dobry czas. Louis także przychodzi ich odwiedzać, czasami przyprowadzi Zayna i Nialla ze sobą. Spotykali się tylko przez miesiąc, a widzieli się jakby to było dłużej. Pieniądze naprawdę nie są problemem dla czyjejś rodziny, a Harry i Liam dostali karty kolejowe na Metro North, by ułatwić sobie życie. Oni zawsze są ze sobą, a odległość naprawdę nie jest zła.

Harry traci nerwy, ewentualnie. Po tym jak wreszcie zdecydowali się spakować swoje rzeczy, zatrzymali się na szybką filiżankę kawy i skierowali do mieszkania Louisa. Louis narzekał, że potrzebował drzemki, coś o bólu głowy a Liam poszedł za nim do pokoju. Harry wciąż musi się uczyć; dużo. Ma dwa egzaminy w tym tygodniu a jego żołądek jest ściśnięty. Siada w salonie na kanapie, podręczniki i zeszyty otwarte i słuchawki. Słuchawki i głośna muzyka nie mogą niestety zagłuszyć hałasu dochodzącego z pokoju Louisa.

Zagłówek uderza o ścianę w pokoju niczym stałe pukanie, skrzypienie materaca i głos Louisa rozchodzi się po mieszkaniu. Pozwala całemu światu dowiedzieć się, że  _kurwa, Liam, tam, kurwa, jesteś taki dobry_  i Harry naprawdę stara się skoncentrować. To nie trwa zbyt długo, ale po pięciominutowej przerwie, rozpoczyna się to znowu.

-Chryste – mruczy do siebie Harry, zamykając książkę i idąc do drzwi. Nie może tego znieść, nie z jego egzaminami na horyzoncie i nadchodzącym bólem głowy. Wali do drzwi i głosy zatrzymują się, jest cisza. Harry czeka chwilę przy drzwiach, Liam je otwiera w swoich majtkach, tak że może zobaczyć jego włosy łonowe. Obrzydliwe.

-Uh, hej, potrzebujesz czegoś? Troszkę zajęty jestem. – mówi Liam. Ma drzwi otwarte dość szeroko, by Harry mógł zajrzeć: Louis jest rozwalony, cały zaczerwieniony na łóżku, biała kołdra jest przypadkowo rzucona na jego nagie ciało.

-Tak, mogę to usłyszeć. – pęka Harry. – Spójrz, mam dwa egzaminy w tym tygodniu. Po prostu- ciszej, przynajmniej. Nie chcę znowu wychodzić z mieszkania.

-To pewnego rodzaju rzecz, kiedy mogę mieć go tak głośnego. – uśmiecha się ironicznie Liam. – Jestem  z tego dumny. Mówiąc mu, że ma się uspokoić będzie ciosem dla mojego ego.

\- W takim razie rozkręć to. – zaciska pięści i odwraca się na piętach i wraca na kanapę. Drzwi się zamykają i jest jakaś cicha rozmowa, ale głośny hałas kompletnie ustał. Brzmi jak zwycięstwo, z wyjątkiem tego, że Harry wciąż nie był pieprzony.

  
~

-Przepraszam za dzisiaj. – mówi cicho Louis, kiedy Liam wychodzi do pracy. Harry spogląda znad swojego podręcznika i Louis jest obok niego na kanapie. – Nie miałem na myśli, by być wrzodem na tyłku. Jestem okropnym gospodarzem.

-Nie, nie martw się o to. Liam jest twoim chłopakiem. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

-Wiem, że masz dużo do roboty. To było niegrzeczne z mojej strony. – Louis gryzie swoją wargę.

-Jest naprawdę w porządku. – mówi Styles. Nie jest, ale lepiej żeby o tym nie mówił.

-Nie, posłuchaj, wiem, że ty i Liam macie dużo do roboty i prawdopodobnie jestem rozpraszający, tak myślę. Jak, to dziwne, mój chłopak i najlepszy przyjaciel są z Yale, ze wszystkich miejsc.

-Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem? A co z Zaynem i Naillem? – pyta Harry, jego klatka rośnie z czułości.

-Mam to na myśli, tak, oni też są świetni, ale nie wiem. Ty też tutaj jesteś. Możemy porozmawiać o wszystkim i czuję, że mnie nie oceniasz. Zawsze myślałem, że ludzie z Yale mogliby być nudni, a ja jestem głośny i takie tam. Jak, ludzie z NYU są pewnego rodzaju… wyjątkowi, zgaduję?

-A ja jestem zwyczajny? – dokucza Harry i Louis przewraca oczami.

-Nie, ale jest inaczej na NYU. Jak, pewnie, są ludzie z medycyny i takie tam rzeczy, ale, większość z nas jest artystami. Taniec, film, muzyka, sztuka, fotografia, to jest… inne. Wiem, że twoja praca jest inna niż moja i nie powinienem być nietaktowny.

-Jest w porządku, naprawdę. Potrzebujesz zabawy w szkole, prawda? Czasami o tym zapominam. Powiedz mi więcej o tym, jak bardzo jesteśmy różni. – nakłania Styles. – Chcę wiedzieć, co miałeś przez to na myśli.

-W porządku. – mówi powoli Louis. – Okej, więc, mówiąc o Niallu, Zaynie i o mnie, szkoła jest dla nas najważniejszym czasem. Jak, sprawy stąd są niepewne. Ze stopniem z prawa z Yale, znajdziesz pracę i jesteś pewniejszy.  Jesteś… jesteś bezpieczny i może dlatego lubię ciebie i Liama tak bardzo. To bezpieczeństwo, zgaduję, którego naprawdę nie czuję. Mam na myśli, weźmy Zayna. Jest absolutnie chorym artystą, Haz, powinieneś go widzieć. Ale on taże będzie sławnym artystą lub upadnie na twarz na ulicy i spróbuje ją sprzedać. A jeśli to nie zadziała, będzie pracować w pracy, której będzie nienawidzić. Niall jest na tej samej drodze: także będzie tym wielkim, sławnym piosenkarzem lub będzie występował na ulicy. Myślę, że ze mną jest troszeczkę inaczej, prawda? Jeśli nie dostanę się na Broadway tak jak chcę, zawsze będę miał nauczanie w zanadrzu. Nic z tego nie jest pewne. Ty i Liam jesteście bezpieczni.

-Niekoniecznie. – burczy Harry.

-Hej – mówi miękko Louis, sięgając po jego nadgarstek. – Jak powiedziałem, to nie jest zła rzecz. Mówię, że ty i Liam, to jest najtrudniejsza rzecz w tym momencie. To jest książka, przez którą musisz przejść, ale na końcu będziesz mógł się odrobinę zrelaksować i znajdziesz pracę i będziesz w tym świetny. Ale z nami, tutaj, jest więcej zabawy.  Jesteśmy jakby rozpraszającymi mózgami, przynajmniej ja jestem. Słyszę muzykę i chcę do niej tańczyć i mogę to robić w miejscu. Mogę zobaczyć kogoś na ulicy i myślę jak z tego wyjść. Jestem w pewnym rodzaju na haju i zawsze będę. Czerpię inspirację ze wszystkiego. Wiele z moich zajęć to prezentacje, muszę sam siebie udowadniać. Oczywiście, mam także zajęcia z podręcznikami, ale muszę pokazać dużo siebie. Muszę być lepszy od reszty, jeśli chcę to robić. Jestem po prostu… w każdym miejscu. I to dziwne, widzieć ciebie i Liama tak skupionych i spokojnych i trochę tego zazdroszczę.

-Jesteś niesamowity, Louis. – mówi Harry, zanim może się powstrzymać. –Nie martw się o mnie. Jak powiedziałem, też się muszę trochę zabawić, i myślę, że byłem trzecim kołem z tobą i Liamem. Ale nie myśl, że mnie rozpraszasz czy coś. Chcę widzieć cię odnoszącego sukcesy i wiem, ze będziesz w stanie to zrobić. Chcę ci pomóc z czymkolwiek potrzebujesz pomocy.

-Dziękuję, i to będzie moją misją wobec ciebie abyś miał dużo zabawy w szkole. – uśmiecha się Louis. – Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego ci to wszystko powiedziałem, szczerze. Myślę, że myślałem za dużo.

-Nie brzmiało to tak, jakbyś miał dużo czasu na przemyślenie tego tutaj. – Harry przechyla głowę w kierunku jego sypialni i rumieńce skradają się na policzki szatyna.

-Jestem odrobinę głośny, co? Wybacz. To było niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale to się nie wydarzy ponownie. Nie chcę żebyś czuł, że musisz wychodzić.  I dla porządku, jesteś zdecydowanie wyjątkowy, nawet, jeśli uczęszczasz do inteligentnej szkoły.

-Dzięki. – śmieje się Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że to dobrze.

-Tak jest.

~

-Hej, wstałeś – mówi Harry, podrzucając kolejnego naleśnika. – Robię naleśniki z czekoladą, jeśli chciałbyś.

-Och, dziękuję. – mówi Louis, podciągając rękawy swojej koszulki. – Nigdy nie miałem przyjaciela mojego chłopaka, który zrobił dla mnie jedzenie.

-Tak, cóż. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Zgaduję, że jestem inny. Brzmi jakbyś pracował na apetyt zeszłej nocy.

-Znowu byłem głośny, prawda? – rumieni się szatyn. – Wybacz.

-W porządku, w każdym razie nie mogłem zasnąć. Liam w sumie wyszedł do pracy, nie chciałem żebyś umarł z głodu.

-Nie umarłbym z głodu. – Louis wydął wargę. – Jestem w stanie zebrać żywność.

-Tylko nie gotowanie dla siebie. – Harry posyła mu ciepły uśmiech. – Dalej, usiądź. Mam mleko, kawę, herbatę, cokolwiek.

-Poprosiłbym herbatę, w sumie, dziękuję.

Jest dość cicho, gdy jedzą, ale komfortowo. Louis komplementuje jak dobre to jest, trochę czekolady zostaje na jego zębach.

-Uch, Harry? – mówi z zakłopotaniem szatyn.

-Tak?

-Czy to ci przeszkadza? Wiesz, że zawsze tutaj jestem? W pewnym sensie wkroczyłem do twojego życia, nie chcę przekraczać żadnych granic. – mówi, gryząc swoją wargę.

-Nie, oczywiście, że mi to nie przeszkadza, Louis. - mówi cicho Harry. – Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. I myślę, czuję to w ten sam sposób. Uwielbiam być tutaj i uwielbiam chodzić do twojego mieszkania. Gdybym tylko mógł widywać cię każdego dnia, ale wyglądam weekendów, więc mogę cię zobaczyć.

To brzmi tak cholernie zdesperowanie, myśli Harry. Brzmi, jakby wyznawał mu miłość, ale sposób w jaki Louis się uśmiecha, sprawia, że czuje się odrobinę lepiej.

-Kocham weekendy. – przyznaje Tomlinson. – Lubię być tutaj. I dziękuję za śniadanie. Nie musiałeś.

-Tak, cóż, od czego są przyjaciele?

~

-Ale Liam, obiecałeś, że przyjdziesz. – Harry może usłyszeć jak Louis wydyma wargę, będąc w innym pokoju.

-Wiem, że obiecałem, Lou, przepraszam. Ale ten staż daje w tyłek a naprawdę go potrzebuję. Następnym razem. - mówi Liam.

-Dobra, po prostu pójdę z Harrym, w takim razie. – mówi smutno szatyn.

-Przykro mi, kochanie.

-Mi też.

Harry naprawdę nie chciał podsłuchiwać, ponieważ to jest niegrzeczne, ale oni nie byli cicho i Harry nie lubi, kiedy Louis jest taki. Liam obiecał, że mogliby pójść dzisiaj do MET z powodu nowej wystawy, jaką mieli, ale teraz Liam musi pracować. Louis wychodzi z pokoju, bliski łez i prawie wyskakuje ze swojej skóry, gdy widzi Harry’ego.

-Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Harry.

-Tak, tak. – pociąga nosem Louis.

-Ja, uch, słyszałem, co powiedział. Nadal pójdę z tobą. Będziemy się dobrze bawić. – mówi Harry, podając filiżankę kawy szatynowi.

-Byłoby miło. – Louis nieco się uśmiecha, biorąc z wdzięcznością filiżankę. – Podoba mi się to.

-Mnie też. – Hary odwzajemnia uśmiech. Kurwa, lubi go tak bardzo i będą kontynuowali to sami. Liam ostatnio jest ciągle zajęty a Harry zawsze tam jest. Louis mówi wszystko i Harry robi tak samo. To jest takie wygodne między nimi i Harry po prostu chce go całować i nigdy nie przestawać. Liam nawet nie wie, jakim jest szczęściarzem i zdecydowanie nie wie, co traci.

~

 _Wciąż chętny na obiad?_  Harry wysyła wiadomość do Louisa w piątkowe popołudnie, w pociągu, do miasta. Styles ma tylko jedne zajęcia w piątkowe poranki a Liam ma wolne w piątki. Czasami idą razem do miasta, ale wiele razy Liam wychodzi w czwartkowe noce i Harry spotyka ich w piątki. Harry mógłby rzucić wszystko dla Louisa, jeśliby musiał i praktycznie spotykają się, z wyjątkiem tego, że Louis spotyka się z Liamem. Liam, oczywiście, znowu pracuje. Jego staż nie jest tak daleko od miasta, więc jeździ pociągami i idzie do firmy, więc to działa dość dobrze. Dobrze dla Liama, ale nie tak dobrze dla Louisa. Godziny Payne’a nie są takie złe, ale Louis powiedział Harry’emu, że bardzo za nim tęskni. Nie jest wystarczająco wokół i czasami musi zrobić kilka rzeczy ze swoim braterstwem, jak gówniana sobotnia noc. Louis zwykle nie jest na to zaproszony, więc Harry zabiera go, by pograli lub obejrzeli film lub po prostu zrelaksowali się w domu. Szatyn jest z łatwością najlepszym przyjacielem Loczka i mógłby stanąć na głowie, by uczynić go uśmiechniętym.

_Tak, spotkasz mnie w studio tanecznym na kampusie. Właśnie kończę (:_

Jest teraz środek listopada i Louis ma swój wielki świąteczny recital za trzy tygodnie. Pracuje nad tym bardzo ciężko, odkąd dostał swoją trzyminutową solówkę. Zadzwonił do Harry’ego, niemalże krzycząc o tym, jaki jest podekscytowany, paplał o tym jak najęty. Harry chciałby żeby był taki szczęśliwy każdego dnia. Teraz jest zawsze w studio lub korzysta z małego pokoju w swoim mieszkaniu, który jest zarezerwowany do jego tańca i sztuki Zayna. To ich pokój ucieczki, jak go nazywają.

Harry jest w metrze i myśli o Louisie przez całą pieprzoną drogę. To prawdopodobnie choroba, z tego punktu widzenia. Uwielbia widzieć szatyna w studio, ponieważ pasuje do niego. Uwielbia outfity, także. Louis zakładający ciasne spodnie od jogi jest prawdopodobnie najważniejszą rzeczą na całym tym świecie. Jego włosy są zwykle takie puszyste i niewystylizowane, kiedy tańczy, cienka warstwa potu na jego skórze i równe zarumienienie na policzkach. To ulubiony wygląd szatyna dla Harry’ego.

Droga z metra nie jest taka zła, ale pogoda staje się teraz chłodniejsza. Nawet z jego ciężkim futrem na płaszczu i beanie, wciąż zamarza. Spakował beanie i szalik dla Louisa, na wypadek gdyby zapomniał. (Zwykle zapomina.)

Drzwi od studio są zamknięte, kiedy tam dociera i znajduje Louisa pochylonego, z zaróżowionymi policzkami i stonowani czarnymi spodniami. Kurwa, okej, nie potrzebuje być twardym w tym momencie, nie w tych ciasnych spodniach.

Louis spogląda do góry i widzi Harry’ego w lustrze i jego twarz rozjaśnia się. Odwraca się i biegnie do niego, by go przytulić.

-Hej, wybacz, właśnie kończę. – mówi szatyn, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Loczka, stając na palcach.

-Daj sobie czasu. – mówi Harry, przytulając jego talię. Kurwa, pachnie tak dobrze. Pachnie wodą kolońską i słabym potem i zapachem Louisa. Boże, chce go trzymać przez cały dzień.

-Potrzebuję pomocy przy rozciąganiu się, moje ścięgna mnie zabijają. – mówi Tomlinson, kładąc się na podłodze i podnosząc nogi nad głową. – Masz coś przeciwko?

-Uch, nie, nie mam. – Harry próbuje nie umrzeć na miejscu. Klęka na kolanach i popycha nogi chłopaka do jego klatki i Louis nuci z aprobatą.

-Ach, trochę mocniej. Tak, właśnie tak.

Harry zdecydowanie trzyma swoje krocze z dala od tyłka Louisa, jak tylko może. To jest idealna pozycja do pieprzenia chłopaka, jego kostki ponad ramionami szatyna, ciasno owinięte wokół kutasa Harry’ego. Jeśli Liam nie istniałby, Louis teraz byłby Harry’ego.

-Okej, myślę, że mam się dobrze. – mówi niebieskooki, rozszerzając mocniej swoje nogi i opuszczając je na podłogę. Jest taki giętki i Harry chce go pieprzyć w każdej pozycji, o jakiej może pomyśleć. Wstaje i chwyta swoją torbę, ale Harry zabiera ją i wiesza sobie na ramieniu.

-Mam ją.

-Sam mogę nieść moją torbę. – mówi defensywnie Tomlinson, ale wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego.

-Wiem, że musisz być zmęczony. Byłeś tutaj przez cztery godziny. Czy wszystko skończyłeś?

-Tak, prawie skończyłem cały taniec. Wybrałem _What Now_ Rihanny. Jest wolnym, ale w pewien sposób emocjonalnym tańcem. – wyjaśnia chłopak, opuszczając studio.

-Mogę to zobaczyć?

-Nie, nikt tego nie zobaczy aż do recitalu. – uśmiecha się Tomlinson. – To będzie niespodzianka.

-W porządku. – śmieje się Harry. – Wystarczająco fair.

Po lunchu, idą do mieszkania Louisa. Jest zbyt zimno, by iść teraz do parku, więc zostają w środku. Harry naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko.

-Wezmę szybki prysznic. – mówi szatyn, kierując się do łazienki. – Jestem cały lepki.

-Okej. Zrobię dla ciebie jedzenie, w sumie, ponieważ jest tutaj trochę bałaganu. – Harry patrzy na zlew, brudne naczynia do umycia.

-Tak, okej, dzięki. – śmieje się niebieskooki. – To słodkie.

Harry jest przy zlewie i zanim Louis ma szansę wyjść, brunet dostrzega świecący różowy wibrator na dnie zlewu. To na pewno, na pewno Louisa. Musi być.

-Hej, Lou? – pyta głupio Harry. Nie powinien pytać, to nie jego sprawa. To prywatna sprawa. Sex zabawki powinny być umyte po wykorzystaniu i nie powinien zawstydzić Louisa, ale.

-Wibrator jest w zlewie. – mówi. Policzki szatyna szybko się rumienią i biegnie do zlewu.

-Zignoruj to, sam to mogę umyć. Przepraszam za to. To po prostu, uch. - Louis dobiera słowa.

-Hej, jest w porządku. – mówi Styles, przerywając mu. – Nie będę cię oceniał. To zdrowe.

-Nie przestrasza cię to? – pyta powoli.

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Idź pod prysznic, mam to.

-Nie, jest dobrze, sam mogę to umyć. Proszę, nie czuj się zobligowany. – Louis czerwieni się mocniej.

-Poważnie, jest dobrze. – Harry uśmiecha się miękko. – Idź.

-Dzięki. – mruczy szatyn, spoglądając w dół. – Pójdę… wziąć prysznic, teraz.

-Idź.

Louis wychodzi szybko z pokoju a Harry nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Jest taki słodki, kiedy jest zawstydzony. Podnosi wibrator i przygryza swoją wargę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Myśl o Louisie, używającym wibrator jest… cóż, absurdalnie gorąca. Kurwa.

Dokładnie go myje, wyścigi myśli są w jego umyśle o nim, wysyłającym smsy z Liamem w nocy, kiedy nie są razem, mówiąc, że chciałby żeby zamiast tego był jego kutas. Lub może Liam nawet o tym nie wie. Może jest ukryty w szufladzie i bierze go, gdy Liam nie może wykonać swojego zadania poprawnie lub że nie ma go zbyt często. Lubi tę drugą myśl.

Louis wychodzi spod prysznica chwilę później, jego włosy są mokre i spocone, opadają na koszulkę, którą miał w studio. Wygląda na tak odprężonego i delikatnego, że Harry chce się z nim przytulać w łóżku i przytulać go przez całą noc. Mógłby stracić swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

-Czujesz się lepiej? – pyta Styles, przeskakując kanałami w telewizorze.

-Tak, o wiele. Uch, dzięki za pozmywanie naczyń za mnie. Byłem zajęty z… wiesz, wszystkim, po prostu nie miałem na to czasu. Zayna także nie było i po prostu, jestem leniwy, zgaduję. – Louis stara się z tego śmiać.

-Hej, słuchaj, nie bądź zawstydzony. Jak powiedziałem, nie dbam o to. To zdrowe i szczerze, idź za tym. To twoje mieszkanie. Upewnij się, że je dobrze umyłeś, ponieważ wtedy rzeczy mogą nie pójść dobrze. Ale nie martw się, umyłem dobrze i leży na papierowym ręczniku w suszarce.

-Dlaczego jesteś taki fajny w tym wszystkim? – Louis uśmiecha się, upadając z nim na kanapie, niebezpiecznie blisko. – Dzięki, Haz.

-Tak, oczywiście.

-Masz jeden? – pyta, po chwili ciszy.

-Co? Wibrator? – Louis potwierdza, więc Harry odpowiada. – Nie, jestem bardziej na górze.

-Mm – mruczy pod nosem szatyn. – Jak i Liam.

-Tak, słyszałem. – Styles uśmiecha się bez entuzjazmu. Tomlinson rumieni się, ale uśmiecha.

-Obiecujesz, że nie przegapisz mojego recitalu?

\- Nie, nawet, jeśli świat spłonąłby na popiół. – mówi cicho Harry.

~

-Powodzenia, kochanie, będziesz świetny. – mówi Liam w korytarzu w teatrze, całując Louisa na szczęście. Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego, wyglądając na trochę zawstydzonego i zdenerwowanego.

-Dzięki.

Harry przyciąga go do uścisku, jako następny. – Nie denerwuj się. Nie potrzebujesz szczęścia, masz talent. Wyjdź tam i pokaż im, na co cię stać.

Louis chichocze w jego ramię. – Okej, tak, zrobię to.

Noc wcześniej, Louis nie mógł przestać o tym gadać. To jest wielka sprawa dla niego, Harry wie to i jest taki dumny. Nie może się doczekać, by zobaczyć, co Louis potrafi. Widział kilka rzeczy, ale nie całe, nic, co było uzasadnione i doskonałe. Daje mu całusa w policzek, sprawiając, że Louis się uśmiecha i klepie swoje biodra, macha do Liama i udaje się do sali prób.

Liam i Harry idą do teatru, znajdują miejsca z przodu. Okazyjnie rozmawiają i Harry stara się unikać tematu Louisa. Wie, że jeżeli zacznie o nim mówić, miłość, jaką ma do niego będzie przenikać przez jego twarz.

Przedstawienie jest rzeczywiście dużo bardziej ekscytujące niż Harry myślał, że będzie. Louis jest częścią większości tańców, z przodu, od kiedy jest wiceprezesem. Stroje są tak grzeszne na Louisie i to jest nie fair. Balet jest najtrudniejszym do przejścia, z czarnym trykotem, ukazującym tyłek chłopaka, w których nim potrząsa. Harry ma silne podejrzenie, że ma na sobie stringi i chce z tego powodu płonąć.

Ma taką równowagę i elegancję, kiedy tańczy. Jako osoba, jest w każdym miejscu, szczerze mówiąc, ale jest zupełnie inny na scenie. Jest piękny, by go oglądać. Robią taniec grupowy do _Radioactive_ Imagine Dragons dla tańca współczesnego i jest to absolutnie chore. Pożyczył jedną z większych koszuli flanelowych od Harry’ego i założył ją z podartymi legginsami, dzikimi włosami. Celem było, aby wyglądali jak zombie, ale Harry mysli, że szatyn wygląda pysznie. Pasja w tańcu jest oczywiście z nim, sposób, w jaki nigdy nie przegapia rytmu, jakby muzyka była w środku niego. Harry czuje się tak bardzo w nim zakochany, tak zakochany w jego pasji i determinacji, jego miłości i wdzięku. Kocha Louisa i Louis nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

Solówka szatyna jest na końcu, powolna i piękna. Jego ciało wygląda na dłuższe niż jest, pochylone i silne. To dramatyczne i pełne emocji; sposób, w jaki porusza swoim ciałem. Kiedy jest koniec, Louis dostaje owacje na stojąco i wygląda na tak dumnego i szczęśliwego z siebie. Harry uśmiecha się, czując dumę ociekającą wzdłuż ciała, gwiżdżąc i machając do niego. Louis zdaje się to widzieć, ponieważ mówi  _dziękuję_  do Harry’ego i przykłada swoją rękę do serca.

Przedstawienie kończy się z okrzykami i aplauzem, po kolejnym numerze grupy. Louis idzie do przodu wraz z kilkoma innymi dziewczynami i otrzymują bukiety od dwóch dziewczyn, dziękując im za całą pracę, jaką wykonali. Harry ma dla niego lilie, czeka na niego, ponieważ są one ulubionymi kwiatami szatyna. Nie może się doczekać, aby zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy.

Na korytarzu jest pełno ludzi, czekających, aby pogratulowali swoim bliskim. Harry trzyma kwiaty w ręku, rozglądając się za Tomlinsonem. Liam patrzy na niego i robi minę.

-Dlaczego masz kwiaty?

-Wiele ludzi ma. – Harry wzrusza ramionami, walcząc z rosnącym rumieńcem na szyi. – Powiem gratulacje. To była wielka sprawa dla niego.

-Wiem, ale… on nie jest twoim chłopakiem. – mówi powoli Payne. – Czy ty… czy ty masz wobec niego uczucia?

-Louisa? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. – mówi stanowczo Styles. – Jest po prostu przyjacielem.

-Patrzysz na niego, jakby był kimś więcej niż to. – argumentuje Liam. – Ale on jest moim chłopakiem. Kocha mnie i jesteśmy razem.

-Łapię, Liam. – warczy Harry. – To nie tak. Nie czuję tego wobec niego. Jest prawdopodobnie dobrym pieprzeniem.

-Dobrym pieprzeniem? To jest to?

-Tak. – kłamie Styles. Jeśli powie jak bardzo mocno jest zakochany w Louisie, uczyni to jeszcze gorszym. – To jest to. Powiedział ci o swojej przeszłości? Zanim ty przyszedłeś, był dziwką dla każdego faceta, który był gotów go pieprzyć?

-Nie mów w ten sposób o moim chłopaku. – mówi powoli Liam. – On jest osobą z uczuciami i z przeszłością.

-I osobą ze świetnym ciałem. – mówi Harry. – Jestem zaskoczony, że został z tobą tak długo. Zgaduję, że jesteś po prostu dla seksu. Mylę się?

-Tak, cholernie się mylisz! – krzyczy Liam, popychając Stylesa. Harry odpycha go, kwiaty spadają na ziemię. Ludzie tłoczą się, mruczą i szepczą a potem znajomy głos krzyczy.

-Przestańcie! Przestańcie!

Harry uderza Liama w szczękę, sprawiając, że się przewala. Harry kipi ze złości. To głupia walka, ale Liam to zaczął. Jeśli pozwoliłby zostać kwiatom, można było tego uniknąć.

-Co ty robisz? – krzyczy Louis. – Harry, przestań! Wiedziałeś, że to było dla mnie ważne! Zniszczyłeś to!

Liam uderza go z powrotem, ignorując słowa Louisa. Harry potyka się z powrotem i zerka na szatyna. Płacze teraz, kilka łez jest złapanych przez światło. Ma swoje spodnie od jogi i swój ulubiony, wygodny bordowy sweter. Wygląda tak krucho.

-Wiedziałeś, że to było ważne! Oboje wiedzieliście, ile to dla mnie znaczy! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobiłeś!

-Louis – próbuje Harry, ściskając szczękę w ręku, ale Louis odwraca się.

-Zatrzymaj to.

~

Harry jedzie pociągiem do domu, sam, tej nocy trzyma lód na swojej szczęce i podarte kwiaty w drugiej ręce. Nie chciał zniszczyć tego Louisowi, nigdy nie przyszłoby mu to do głowy i teraz zrobił z siebie głupka i Louisa. Boże, prawdopodobnie jest upokorzony. Tomlinson powiedział Harry’emu w zaufaniu o jego złej przeszłości, jak bał się zaangażowania i chciał, żeby chłopcy go lubili. Nikt nie chciał się z nim spotykać, chcieli go pieprzyć i zostawić i przyzwyczaił się do tego. Ale kiedy Liam zakręcił się w pobliżu, był tak podekscytowany i nie chodziło o seks. Zakochał się w prosty sposób a Harry zrobił to samo.

Nie jest pewien, co stało się z nim i Liamem, wyjechał od razu i dostał się na następny pociąg do domu. Louis potrzebuje swobody, wie to. Ale gdy Louis będzie gotowy, Harry tam będzie. Mógłby czekać w nieskończoność, a nawet i dzień dla Louisa.

_Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będziemy mogli o tym porozmawiać. Byłeś niesamowity, jestem z ciebie dumny. Śpij dobrze._

Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy budzi się następnego poranka bez żadnego połączenia lub wiadomości.

~

Liam wraca z powrotem w poniedziałkowy poranek i kompletnie ignoruje Harry’ego, zachowuje się jakby nie istniał. Może Harry zasługuje na to, co powiedział. To jasne, ustalił sprawy z Louisem, mimo to, lub będzie musiał wrócić do tej samej nocy, co zrobił Harry. Mógłby wrócić do domu smutny i zdegustowany sobą tak jak Harry to zrobił.

~

W środę, Harry nie może znieść milczenia Liama i Louisa. Musi porozmawiać z szatynem, musi mu powiedzieć, że przeprasza i że spieprzył i nigdy się to już nie powtórzy. Harry nie może nawet na siebie spojrzeć, wiedząc, że sprawił Louisowi ból i sprawił, że go zdenerwował.

Łapie pociąg do miasta i kieruje się do mieszkania Tomlinsona. Jest absolutnie zimno na zewnątrz i Harry nie ubrał swojej ciężkiej kurtki. Schował ręce do kieszeni i spogląda w dół przez całą drogę. Wyjeżdżają do domu na przerwę świąteczną w sobotę i Harry musi przed tym wszystko naprawić.

Puka do drzwi i odpowiada Zayn, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie.

-Zayn, przepraszam, ale muszę porozmawiać z Louisem.

-Nie sądzę, że chciałby z tobą rozmawiać.

-Wiem, że nie. Proszę, to ważne.

-Jest w swoim pokoju.

  
Harry posyła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie i kieruje się do zamkniętych drzwi Louisa. Puka i nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi.

-Louis, to ja. Naprawdę chcę z tobą porozmawiać o wszystkim. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie drzwi? Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, proszę. – wciąż nie ma odpowiedzi, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. – Dobra, okej, zasługuję na to, ale nie wychodzę.

Zero odpowiedzi. Harry siada na podłodze i przyciąga kolana do swojej piersi. – Dobra, okej, będę tutaj siedział, dopóki nie będziesz gotowy. Będę rozmawiał z tobą w ten sposób, okej? Przepraszam, Louis. Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem i co powiedziałem. To było głupie i złe z mojej strony i nie miałem na myśli, by wszystko zrujnować. Kupiłem dla ciebie lilie, by dać ci po recitalu i było mi ciężko z Liamem. Powiedział, że nie powinienem robić takich rzeczy, ponieważ nie jesteś moim chłopakiem. Ja po prostu… jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Chciałem ci pokazać jak dumny byłem i pogratulować ci, za świetny występ. I, Louis… byłeś taki dobry. Uświadomiłem sobie jak… jak bardzo jesteś niesamowity. Wiedziałem już to, ale mam na myśli to, że widziałem twoją pasję, widziałem jak byłeś dopasowany, i to mnie tak uszczęśliwiło. Wiesz, dlaczego?

-Ponieważ cię kocham. Kocham cię, jestem w tobie zakochany. Wiedziałem, że byłem, ale ten recital po prostu… pokazał mi, jaką naprawdę jesteś osobą. Kiedy kochasz, kochasz wszystko, co masz, wiesz? Nie powstrzymujesz się i kocham to, kocham obserwować twoją twarz, kiedy kochasz coś tak bardzo lub oglądać twoją determinację dla rzeczy, których nie potrafisz. A potem… kiedy zrobisz to dobrze, to tak, jakby duma biła od ciebie. Nigdy się nie poddajesz i kocham to.

Większa cisza.

-I sprawiasz, że się śmieję. Jesteś taki zabawny, nawet bez starania się. I jesteś taki dobry w rozmowie. Mogę cię słuchać godzinami i godzinami. Po prostu wiesz jak opowiadać historie i twój głos jest taki ożywiony, kiedy ma to coś wspólnego z tańcem. I kiedy mówisz o swojej rodzinie lub widzisz małe dziecko, twoja twarz i głos są takie wrażliwe. Kocham obserwować jak rozmawiasz z Liamem, nawet. To nie ja, ale widzieć cię tak szczęśliwego i zakochanego… sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy. Wszystko, czego chcę… to widzieć cię szczęśliwego, Louis. Jestem tak bardzo w tobie zakochany a ty nie musisz czuć się w ten sam sposób. Jesteś z Liamem, rozumiem to, ale musisz wiedzieć jak się czuję. Nigdy nie chciałbym żebyś zapomniał jak dobry jesteś, jak wspaniały i niesamowity i piękny i cudowny jesteś. Kocham cię i nieważne, co, zawsze będziesz miał mnie tutaj dla siebie. Nawet, jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną przez kolejne trzydzieści lat, wciąż tutaj będę. Już za tobą tęsknię, Louis.

Jego oczy są mokre a serce bije zbyt szybko w jego piersi. Zayn podchodzi i posyła Harry’emu sympatyczne spojrzenie i kiwa głową, po cichu mówiąc, że zrobił dobrze.

Jest cicho przez chwilę. Zayn idzie do swojego pokoju i Harry nie jest nawet pewien, czy Louis jest obudzony. Nie było żadnego pojedynczego szumu i to sprawia, ze Harry jest zaniepokojony.

-Czy mógłbyś dać jakiś dźwięk, bym po prostu wiedział, że żyjesz? – pyta Harry. – Żebym wiedział, że z tobą w porządku.

Louis nie odpowiada. Harry wzdycha i zamyka swoje oczy, opierając głowę naprzeciwko drzwi. – Okej, wciąż nie odchodzę.

~

Jest obudzony przez uderzenie głową w drewniane drzwi. Jęczy i otwiera oczy i widzi niebieskie oczy Louisa, spoglądające na niego, lekko zaskoczone i rozszerzone.

-Wybacz, myślałem, że poszedłeś.

-Mówiłem, że nie mógłbym. – mówi Harry, słaniając się, wstając i pocierając tył swojej głowy.

-Wszystko słyszałem.

-Tak? Miałem nadzieję, że mógłbyś.

-Ty… ty mnie kochasz, w takim razie.

-Tak – mówi Harry, wstając i otrzepując spodnie. – Naprawdę, naprawdę cię kocham. I tylko powiedziałem to, co powiedziałem, ponieważ… ponieważ nie chciałem żeby Liam wiedział. Wiem, że byłby wkurzony, ponieważ jesteś jego chłopakiem, nie moim. Nie miałem na myśli, by cię skrzywdzić, Louis.

-Okej – mówi cicho Louis.

-Okej?

-Tak. Ja… ja myślę, że teraz rozumiem. Przepraszam, że… że nie mogę czuć się w ten sam sposób. Jestem z Liamem, jednak. Nie chcę… nie chcę żeby to nas zniszczyło.

-Nie, nigdy. Tęskniłem tak bardzo za tobą, Louis. Nie lubię nie rozmawiać z tobą. Bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczysz.

-Cóż, wierz mi lub nie, ty także jesteś dla mnie ważny. – szepcze Louis. – I też za tobą tęskniłem.

-Przyjaciele?

-Nie – mówi szatyn. – Najlepsi przyjaciele.

-Dobrze. – Harry uśmiecha się i przyciąga chłopaka do uścisku.

~

Harry myśli, że przerwa świąteczna jest dobrym czasem, by oczyściła jego myśli. Może powinien przestać myśleć tyle o Louisie i cieszyć się pobytem w domu przez miesiąc. Może wróci wypoczęty i gotowy na życie.

Lub może będzie siedział w domu, pisał do Louisa i będzie nieszczęśliwy, kiedy nie będzie do niego pisał.

Pierwszy raz, gdy Harry rozmawia z Louisem poprzez facetime jest w czasie urodzin szatyna. To nie tak, że umiera, by go zobaczyć, po prostu chce być dobrym przyjacielem i życzyć mu wszystkiego najlepszego. To zdecydowanie jest jedynym powodem.

Tomlinson jest podejrzanie ostrożny, by nie pokazać niczego poniżej swojej szyi, ale wydaje się radosny i szczęśliwy, by go zobaczyć.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou. – mówi cicho Harry, uśmiechając się.

-Dzięki, Haz. Wesołych świąt.

-Święta nie mają nic wspólnego z twoimi urodzinami.

Louis drwi, ale uśmiecha się. – Dziękuję za prezent, tak przy okazji. Dostałem i uwielbiam to. Nie musiałeś nic mi kupować.

-Tak, cóż. Pomyślałem, że będzie ładnie na tobie wyglądać. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. Wysłał mu drogi, kaszmirowy sweter, całkiem niebieski, by wydobył kolor jego oczu. Nie musi tracić na niego pieniędzy, ale Louis jest po prostu ważny dla niego i zasługuje na najlepsze.

-Jest piękny.

 _Tak jak ty_ , chce powiedzieć Harry, ale to przekroczyłoby granicę ich przyjaźni. Nie chce, aby Louis poczuł się niezręcznie, nie czując tego samego wobec niego.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

-Podoba. Słuchaj, zamierzam pozwolić ci spędzić trochę czasu z twoją rodziną. Uch, Liam chce ze mną facetime, więc.. – chłopak przygryza wargę.

-Och. Uch, tak, oczywiście. Ja… porozmawiam z tobą wkrótce, okej? Wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis.

-Dziękuję Harry, kocham cię. – mówi.

-Ja też cię kocham. – odpowiada Styles, kończąc połączenie. Nawet nie minutę później, jego telefon znowu dzwoni z połączeniem facetime od Louisa. Może zapomniał mu czegoś powiedzieć.

Akceptuje i znajduje Louisa, jego telefon jest prawdopodobnie oparty o poduszkę czy coś. Louis, niech go Bóg błogosławi, jest w czerwonej, świątecznej koszuli nocnej, ma koronkowe majtki i jego penis jest widoczny przez materiał.

-Wesołych świąt, Mikołaju. – mruczy seksualnie Louis, pochylając się, aby zobaczyć jego twarz i jego oczy rozszerzają się. - Jezu Chryste, przepraszam. O Boże, to jest żenujące. Okej, przepraszam. Uch, wesołych świąt ponownie.

Połączenie się kończy i ciało Harry’ego jest w ogniu. Cóż, tak bardzo, że nie myśli o Louisie.

~

-Liam jest zły na mnie, że wciąż z tobą rozmawiam. – mówi Louis, tydzień później na facetime. Harry poddaje się i oddzwania do niego znowu, chcąc zobaczyć jego twarz.

-Domyśliłem się.

-Ja, uch, nie mówiłem mu o twoich uczuciach. To nie moja sprawa, ale powiedziałem mu, że ci wybaczyłem, ponieważ wiem jak bardzo ci było przykro z tego, co się stało.

-Dzięki za nie powiedzenie mu. – Harry gryzie swoją wargę. – Byłby bardziej zły na mnie wtedy.

-Nie ma problemu. – mówi cicho szatyn. – Powiedziałem mu, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, mimo to i że nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować z powodu głupiej bójki.

-Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś. – mówi cicho Loczek.

-Kocham cię zbyt mocno, by tak zakończyć naszą przyjaźń. – mówi cicho Tomlinson. Harry prawie nienawidzi, gdy Louis mówi mu, że go kocha, ponieważ nie kocha go w ten właściwy sposób. Kocha go w sensie, że uwielbia mieć go wokół i dbać o niego, ale Harry kocha go mocniej. Kocha dźwięk jego głosu i sposób, w jaki oddycha z brzucha, a nie z piersi. Kocha każdą jego część, nawet te najgłośniejsze i nieznośne części i chce być z nim każdego dnia. Boi się, że nigdy z nim nie skończy, ponieważ zbyt mocno go kocha.

-Tak, też cię kocham. 

~

Kiedy wracają do szkoły na wiosenny semestr, nie jest tak samo. Liam zachowuje się dziwnie wokół Harry’ego, trochę zimno względem niego. Nie żeby go Harry za to obwiniał.

-Liam, przepraszam za to, co się stało. Szczerze nie miałem tego na myśli, okej? Czy możemy po prostu… ruszyć dalej?

-Zgaduję – wzrusza Payne. – Louis wciąż chce się z tobą przyjaźnić, więc zgaduję, że ma się dobrze z tymi okropnymi rzeczami, które powiedziałeś.

-Przeprosiłem. – mówi powoli Harry. – Nie miałem tego na myśli. Byłem po prostu… zły tego dnia. Nie wiem, co się stało.

-Bardzo go kocham. – mówi Liam. – Jak, to może być naprawdę poważne dla nas. On nie jest romansem, Harry.

-Tak, wiem, że nie jest. – przełyka Styles. – On też cię kocha.

Liam kiwa głową i odwraca się z powrotem do swojego komputera.

~

Na urodziny Harry’ego, Louis kupuje dla niego dwa bilety na koncert, by zobaczył 1975 i nowy zegarek. Wychodzą do klubu na męską noc i Louis daje mu niechlujny, pijany taniec erotyczny na jego kolanach.

-‘nieważ są twoje urodziny. – nalega szatyn, przylegając swoimi biodrami do twardości chłopaka. Tomlinson próbował go z kimś spiknąć i już prawie miał dziewczynę w kolejce dla niego, ale Harry nie chciał. Jeśli nie wróci do domu z Louisem, to nie chce wracać z nikim.

-Była taka gorąca! – płacze Louis. – Powinieneś ją wybrać!

-Nie byłem zainteresowany. – wzrusza brunet.

-Chcesz chłopaka? Mogę znaleźć dla ciebie gorącego faceta.

-Nie, naprawdę, jest dobrze.

-Jesteś pewien? To twoje urodziny.

Harry wzrusza, biorąc kolejny łyk napoju zamiast tego. Louis patrzy na niego, strzepując grzywkę ze swoich włosów. Jego oczy są jasne w ciemnym klubie, jego twarz świeci od potu, jego policzki są zabarwione od alkoholu. Liam jest Bóg wie gdzie i usta Louisa są takie czerwone od jego owocowych koktajli. Harry chce go pocałować bardziej niż chce oddychać.

-Haz – mówi Tomlinson, ściskając jego biceps. – Posłuchaj, są twoje urodziny. I ja… ja chcę żebyś miał dobre urodziny.

-Mam, Louis To jest świetne. – nalega Harry.

-Wiem, dlaczego nie będziesz się pieprzył dzisiejszej nocy. – mówi powoli niebieskooki. – i ja… ja nie chcę być powodem.

Harry nic na to nie mówi, ponieważ nie myli się.

-Chcę sprawić, żeby to było dobre dla ciebie. Jestem wierny Liamowi, będę, ale mam na myśli… to jest ten jeden raz, okej? Tylko dlatego, że są to twoje urodziny i cię kocham.

-Czekaj, co? – pyta Harry, kompletnie zdezorientowany teraz. Czuje jakby całe jego ciało się trzęsło. Louis chwyta go za rękę i prowadzi na zewnątrz, na lodowate lutowe powietrze. Popycha go naprzeciwko ściany i mocno całuje, jego usta są delikatne i wymowne. Harry myśli, że mógłby teraz umrzeć, pozwolić śpiewającym aniołom poprowadzić się do nieba. Te anioły mogłyby prawdopodobnie wyglądać tak jak Louis i może też brzmieć jak on.

Jego dłonie odnajdują talię chłopaka, przyciągając go mocniej i zapominając o morałach. Ręce szatyna są na szyi bruneta, ciepłe i pewne. Wszystkim jest teraz Louis i nawet, jeśli budynek miałby wybuchnąć, Harry nie myśli, że byłby w stanie poruszyć się o cal.

Louis przerywa zbyt szybko, mrugając do chłopaka swoimi ciemnymi rzęsami.

-Każdy mężczyzna zasługuje na dobry urodzinowy blowjob. Więc po prostu… pozwól mi to zrobić, okej? Jest to między tobą i mną. Nikt nie istnieje w tym momencie. Tylko ty i ja.

Harry kiwa głową w milczeniu, ponieważ nawet, jeśli byli w morzu ludzi, Harry mógłby być tylko skoncentrowany na Louisie. Mimo przeraźliwie zimnej pogody, jego penis jest twardy i zainteresowany.

Tomlinson całuje go ponownie, czysto i słodko i upada na kolana przed Stylesem. – Zrobię to szybko, jednak, cholernie tu zimno.

Harry próbuje się śmiać, ale zostaje to w gardle.

Louis odpina jego spodnie, ściągając je na dół i penis Harry’ego wyskakuje. Szatyn owija wokół niego rękę, liżąc preejakulat ze szczeliny.

-Imponujący – mruczy niebieskooki, całując czubek, zanim bierze go do ust. Harry uderza głową w ścianę, ale nie może nic poczuć z wyjątkiem ust owiniętych wokół niego.

Styles spogląda w dół, by złapać wzrok Louisa, który na niego spogląda, jego oczy są rozszerzone i mokre. Jego policzki się świecą a głowa podskakuje w dół, przyciągając go do swojego gardła na tyle, ile potrafi. Harry kładzie rękę na jego policzku i zjeżdża kciukiem poniżej jego oka.

-Kurwa, kurwa, wyglądasz pięknie. Kocham cię, jesteś wspaniały. – mamrocze Harry. Louis zamyka swoje oczy i ssie mocniej.

Mimo zimna, Harry czuje się jakby płonął. To jest takie dobre a Louis wygląda tak niesamowicie. Chce tego na zawsze, ale jego jądra podjeżdżają i zacieśniają się, jego brzuch napina się.

-Louis – ostrzega Harry – Nie zamierzam tak dłużej wytrwać. Kurwa, jesteś w tym taki dobry. Och mój Boże.

Louis ściska biodro Stylesa z jednej strony i przewraca jądra palcami drugiej ręki. Harry jęczy, gryząc swoją wargę. – Louis, Louis, Louis.

Tomlinson nie zatrzymuje się, mimo to. Mruga do Harry’ego znowu, jego oczy świecą w świetle ulicznym. Harry krztusi się szlochem, dochodzi ciężko w dół gardła szatyna. Kładzie rękę na jego gardle i czuje jak jego jabłka Adama obniża się, wskazując, że połknął. Kolana Loczka drżą i może się przewrócić, uderzając głową o beton i umrzeć szczęśliwy.

Louis zapina go z powrotem, wstając i całując miękko chłopaka.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry.

Wraca z powrotem do klubu, nie patrząc wstecz i Harry czuje się, jakby krzyczał.

~

Budzi się w swoim łóżku następnego dnia z lekkim kacem, ale przyjemnym uczuciem przebiegającym w jego żyłach. Pachnie kawą i goframi i to wystarczające dla niego, aby wyszedł z łóżka.

Zakłada spodnie dresowe i skarpetki, ponieważ drewniana podłoga jest zimna pod jego stopami. Korzysta z łazienki, zanim idzie do kuchni, Louis nakłada gofry na talerz. Wygląda tak delikatnie, ubrany w większy sweter Yale i nic więcej.

-Dzień dobry. - mówi Harry, jego głos jest zachrypnięty.

-Dobry – Louis posyła mu prywatny uśmiech, jego głos także jest zachrypnięty. Kurwa, to gorące. – Jak spałeś?

-Świetnie, świetnie – kiwa głową Harry. – Gdzie Liam?

-Pobiegł po syrop. Wróci za kilka minut.

-Okej. Uch, gdy go wciąż nie ma… chciałem ci podziękować za ostatnią noc. Nie musiałeś tego robić.

-Wiem – mówi szatyn, spoglądając na gofry. – Zasłużyłeś na to, mimo to. Po prostu… coś dla nas.

-Tak. – potwierdza Styles.  _Dla nas._

~

-Hej – wita Louis, kiedy Harry otwiera drzwi do swojego mieszkania. – Jak ci minął dzień?

-W porządku. Pociąg był zapełniony, stałem całą drogę. – wzrusza brunet, zdejmując torbę ze swojego ramienia i kładąc na podłogę. – Gdzie Liam? Praca?

-Nie – szatyn gryzie swoją wargę. – Uch, w twoim mieszkaniu.

-Dlaczego? – pyta zdezorientowany Styles. – Wrócił zeszłej nocy.

-Tak, wrócił. A tego ranka… zerwałem z nim. On… wraca teraz do domu. - mówi powoli Tomlinson. Robi masło orzechowe i galaretkę z kanapkami na lunch i Harry nie może go bardziej kochać niż kocha teraz.

-Co?

-To naprawdę nie działało. – wzrusza niebieskooki. - Kochałem go, ale… wypadłem jakby z miłości? Jak, to nie było takie dobre jak było na początku. To nie była jego wina, po prostu tego nie było, wiesz? Jestem straszną osobą?

Jego oczy błyszczą od łez, zapomniał o kanapkach. - Och, Louis, nie – mówi cicho Harry, podchodząc bliżej do niego i przyciągając do uścisku. - To się zdarza. Może on nie był dla ciebie, to wszystko. Musisz być z kimś, kto sprawia, że czujesz się kochany i wyjątkowy przez cały czas.

Louis kiwa głową, przytulając go mocniej. – Tak, dziękuję.

-Będzie dobrze. – mówi cicho Loczek, całując jego czoło. – Jak zareagował?

-Źle. On… on mnie bardzo kocha, tak powiedział. Ja po prostu… po prostu troszczę się o niego, ale nie w intymny sposób, w jaki powinienem. To jest… to jest lepszy sposób, on nie zasługuje na niepewną miłość.

-Znajdzie kogoś i ty też. – obiecuje Harry.

-Wiem, że znajdę. – szepcze szatyn. Harry zamyka swoje oczy i modli się do każdego Boga, by Louis odnosił się do niego, ale byłby totalnym głupkiem, jeśli podjąłby krok do byłego swojego przyjaciela tak szybko. Louis potrzebuje czasu, by się odbić, w każdym razie a Harry musi się dowiedzieć, co się do cholery wydarzy dalej.

-Hej, wiem, co mogłoby ci pomóc. – Harry uśmiecha się lekko. Chodźmy do piekarni u Melissy i weźmiemy po trochu wszystkiego z każdym smakiem.

-Mógłbym wziąć ciasteczka. – Louis wydyma uroczo wargę. Harry przesuwa włosy z jego twarzy i ponownie całuje jego czoło.

-W takim razie chodźmy.

~

\- Okej, zamknij swoje oczy. – mówi cicho Harry. Są na kanapie, siedzą z próbkami ciasteczek z piekarni Melissy. (Oczywiście, Louis zasługuje na całe pudełko dla siebie. Mają dwa i zagrają w grę.) – Zgadnij, jaki to smak.

Harry karmi szatyna ciasteczkiem, obserwując jak żuje z zamkniętymi oczami. – Masło orzechowe i galaretka. Łatwe.

-To jedno było łatwe. – śmieje się Harry.

-Twoja kolej. – mówi Louis. Harry zamyka oczy i czeka.

-To zdecydowanie czekolada pokryta urodzinowym ciastem. – mówi brunet, usta pełne.

-Nie! – chichocze Tomlinson. – To czekolada pokryta tie-die.

-Cholera – śmieje się Styles.

-Masz lukier na swoich ustach. – mruczy Louis, ścierając to delikatnie swoim kciukiem. Harry jest cicho, jego tętno osiadło gdzieś na dole kanapy. Jest taki delikatny wobec niego, zawsze taki delikatny.

-Dzięki – szepcze Harry.

-Tak – odpowiada Louis. – Um, okej, następny.

Pod koniec nocy, Louis narzeka na bóle brzucha, podczas gdy Harry zjada resztki pizzy.

-Jezu, jesteś świnią! – śmieje się szatyn. – Gdzie znalazłeś miejsce?

-Nie wiem – wzrusza Loczek, uśmiechając się. – Jestem bez dna, naprawdę. Zawsze jestem głodny.

-Czuję się jakbym miał urodzić ogromne ciasteczko. – dąsa się Tomlinson, kładąc rękę na swoim brzuchu. – Dlaczego to robimy?

-Ponieważ to sprawia, że się uśmiechasz, czyż nie? – mówi poważnie Harry i twarz Louisa łagodnieje.

-Jesteś niesamowity, Harry. Dziękuję za wszystko, co robisz. Czasami czuję się, jakbym cię wykorzystywał, zapomniałem, jakie życie byłoby bez ciebie. Nie sądzę, że było aż tak dobre.

-Moje nie było lepsze. – mówi Harry. –Myślę, że z tobą jest lepsze. I nigdy mnie nie wykorzystujesz. Robię to, ponieważ cię kocham.

Louis rumieni się głęboką czerwienią i kiwa głową. – Tak, wiem.

Kiedy razem oglądają tv tej nocy, Louis przytula się do piersi Harry’ego bez słowa. Przytulanie nie było czymś, co robili przed tym jak był Liam, oczywiście, ale Harry czuje ciepło. Owija ramię wokół chłopaka i całuje jego skroń.

~

Harry siedzi w klasie tańca Louisa z siedmiolatkami w sobotni poranek, obiecując, że weźmie go po tym na lunch. Harry przynosi ze sobą laptopa, by popracować nad esejem, ale kończy spędzając czas na nieprzyzwoitym wpatrywaniu się w Louisa.

Jest w swoich spodniach od jogi i koszulce, baletkach i z miękkimi włosami. Ma jasny uśmiech na twarzy, jego głos jest cierpliwy, kiedy daje instrukcje i jest taki dumny, kiedy ich chwali. Jest taki dobry z dziećmi, jakby miał być dla nich przeznaczony. Harry dziwi się, jakby to było mieć rodzinę z Louisem, być żonatym i wychowywać razem dzieci. Sądzi, że chce tego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

-Ręce nad głową. – mówi delikatnie szatyn. – I pochylcie się na dół, sięgając do podłogi.

Ciało Tomlinsona jest rajem. Jest takie szczupłe i zaokrąglone i Harry chce go wszędzie dotykać. Louis powinien być małą baletnicą, którą umieszczają w pudełeczku z muzyką.

-Dobra robota, dziewczęta! Widzimy się we wtorkową noc. Co mamy we wtorki? – niebieskooki pyta z uśmiechem.

-Ciasteczka! – wszyscy krzyczą. Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

-Ciasteczka.

-Louis, kim jest ten mężczyzna z tyłu? – pyta dziewczynka.

-Och. – chłopak rumieni się. – To mój przyjaciel, Harry.

-Jest twoim chłopakiem? – pyta kolejne dziecko. – Lubisz chłopaków, prawda?

-Um – szatyn śmieje się. – Tak, ale Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem.

-Nie lubisz go, chociaż?

-Lubię.

-W takim razie powinien być twoim chłopakiem. – mówi po prostu. – Jest uroczy.

-Dziękuję, Jessico. – śmieje się. – Będę o tym pamiętać.

Po tym jak dziewczynki wychodzą, Louis zmienia buty na tomsy i idzie do Harry’ego.

-Przepraszam za nich.

-Nie przepraszaj. – uśmiecha się Loczek, pakując swoją torbę. – To urocze.

-Oni, uch, wiedzą, że jestem gejem. Liam raz przyszedł, więc musiałem wyjaśnić, że… lubię chłopaków.

-To słodkie. – mruczy Harry.

~

Jest tak, dopóki nie nadchodzi kwiecień, pogoda wreszcie się ociepla i kwiaty zaczynają kwitnąć. Harry jest bardziej zakochany niż kiedykolwiek i to zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Chce spytać Louisa tak bardzo, ale boi się odrzucenia. Louis powiedział, że nie czuje tego w ten sam sposób i może po prostu nie chce. Może to wszystko jest fałszywą nadzieją i on marnuje swoje życie, czekając na ślicznego chłopaka, który nigdy go nie pokocha.

Ale Harry naprawdę nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed kochaniem szatyna i czekaniem na jego miłość do niego.

Wiosenny taneczny recital Tomlinsona nie jest tak wielką sprawą, jaką było świąteczne przedstawienie, ale Harry oczywiście tam jest, z przodu, uśmiechając się do chłopaka, chcąc nazywać go swoim. Ma dla niego lilie, czekające w domu w wazonie z wodą i małym pudełeczkiem ciemnej czekolady Lindt obok nich; jego ulubione. Harry wie te wszystkie małe rzeczy o nim i wszystkie je kocha.

  
Louis ma kolejną solówkę i kilka choreografii dla grupy. Jest niesamowity w tym, co robi i Harry chce go obserwować jak tańczy, już zawsze. Uwielbia słuchać Louisa, opowiadającego o jego rutynie, którą skończył lub jaką wybrał piosenkę na zajęcia, na których uczy lub wybierać nowe kostiumy na następny recital. Harry zawsze ostrożnie go słucha, pozwalając szatynowi się nad tym rozwodzić, obserwując jak jego oczy lśnią z ekscytacji. Chce to spojrzenie na twarzy chłopaka przez cały czas.

Kiedy spotyka Louisa w korytarzu, jest to tak, jak kilka miesięcy temu. Louis jasno się uśmiecha, przybiegając do Stylesa i zarzucając swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi.

-Byłeś niesamowity. – mówi Harry do jego ucha, trzymając go wokół talii. – Twoja solówka była cudowna, Lou. Nikt nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ciebie, przysięgam. Byłeś taki, taki dobry. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

Louis uśmiecha się w jego ramię. – Dziękuję, Harry. Dziękuję za twoje przyjście.

-Nie mógłbym tego przegapić. – mówi Loczek, całując jego czoło. – Zawsze tutaj będę.

Louis daje mu miękki, niewinny pocałunek w policzek i trzyma jego biceps. – Możemy iść na kawę? Przydałoby mi się cannoli*.

-Zdecydowanie. Mógłbym iść za tym. - mówi Harry, kładąc dłoń na dole jego pleców. Idą w kierunku wyjścia, torba Louisa na jego ramieniu i policzki różowe ze szczęścia.

-Liam! – ktoś krzyczy, głos jest wysoki i radosny. Louis i Harry odwracają się w kierunku głosu, widząc bardzo atrakcyjną kobietę w niebezpiecznie ciasnej koszulce, przytulającej mocno Liama. Oczy Louisa podskakują i upuszcza torbę na podłogę.

-Zaczekaj – mruczy, idąc w ich kierunku.

-Louis! – woła Harry, chwytając jego torbę i idąc za nim. Chce mieć po prostu dobrą noc z Louisem, nie potrzebuje dodatkowej dramy.

-Sophia – mówi zimno Louis.

-Och, Louis, cześć. - mówi, jej oczy się rozszerzają. Liam wygląda na lekko spanikowanego.

-Louis – mówi powoli.

-Jesteście razem? – pyta Tomlinson, jego głos jest wyższy niż normalnie.

-Cóż, myślę – zaczyna Payne.

-Tak – mówi cicho Sophia. – Um, tak.

-Nie sądziłem, że przyjaciele idą do byłych chłopaków swojego przyjaciela bez konsultacji z nimi o tym. – mówi cicho Louis.

-Chciałam ci powiedzieć – próbuje – Ale nie chcieliśmy żebyś się zdenerwował. Przysięgam, że to nie było wtedy, kiedy zerwałeś.

-Ty w zasadzie tęskniłaś za moim chłopakiem, w takim razie? Czekałaś aż zerwiemy? Czy to dlatego mi powiedziałaś, że powinienem go rzucić? Żebyś ty mogła go mieć?

-To nie było tak.

-To właśnie tak brzmi. – mówi szorstko Tomlinson. – Myślałem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie mogę nawet zliczyć, ile razy mógłbym zostać po tańcu, by pomóc ci, kiedy ty nie mogłaś zrobić czegoś dobrze! Albo czasy, kiedy dzwoniłaś do mnie i płakałaś nad jakimś głupim, pijanym wypadkiem, że będę musiał z tobą przez to przejść! A teraz po prostu zabierasz mojego byłego chłopaka?

-Nie sądziłem, że mogłoby cię to obchodzić. – mówi Liam. – Jesteś jedynym, który ze mną zerwał.

-Cóż – mówi Louis – W porządku, wtedy. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście szczęśliwi razem. Cieszcie się. Chodź, Harry, idziemy.

Liam spogląda do góry, jakby nie zauważył, że Harry tam stał. Harry posyła mu wzruszenie ramion i chwyta rękę Louisa, odchodząc od nich.

-Boże, co za suka! – krzyczy szatyn w drodze powrotnej do domu. – Jezu, my właśnie zerwaliśmy! Mówiła, że nie był tego warty i że nawet nie był taki gorący, wszystkie te bzdury by mnie przekonać, że nie był dla mnie dobry i teraz to wszystko ma sens! A Liam po prostu, kurwa, nic nawet o tym nie powiedział!

-Wciąż coś do niego czujesz? – pyta Harry.

-Co? Nie, nie, to nie tak. To po prostu… taka zasada, wiesz? Jak, byliśmy razem przez chwilę i Sophia i ja byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi przez długi czas. To jak zdrada, tak myślę.

-W pewnym rodzaju jest trochę popieprzona – zgadza się Harry – Ale, dalej, miałeś świetny dzień. Szczerze, byłeś gwiazdą przedstawienia; zasługujesz, by mieć dobrą noc. Dostaniemy ogromną cannoli i gorącą czekoladę. Potem wrócimy do domu i obejrzymy kilka filmów?

-To brzmi naprawdę, naprawdę miło. – mówi Louis, przytulając się do boku Stylesa. Harry owija ramię wokół jego ramion i wciska się, całując czubek jego głowy.

-Okej.

~

Czasami życie idzie na swój sposób.

Louis właśnie wraca do Nowego Jorku w niedzielę wieczorem, kierując się na dworzec. Spędził weekend u Harry’ego, odkąd Liam wrócił do domu na weekend. O ile Harry wie, nie rozmawiali ze sobą, odkąd zerwali. Liam był spokojny.

Piętnaście minut później, po tym jak szatyn wyszedł, rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Otwiera je i znajduje stojącego Louisa, wyglądającego na trochę dzikiego.

-Lou, zapomniałeś czegoś? – pyta Harry.

-Tak, zapomniałem to zrobić – mówi, idąc do przodu i przyciągając Harry’ego do pocałunku. Harry potyka się z powrotem, ale trzyma jego biodra instynktownie.

-Louis, co- mruczy Styles, ale chłopak całuje go. Owija ramiona wokół jego szyi i wpadają do mieszkania. Harry kopie drzwi i przyciska szatyna do nich, całując go pewnymi ustami.

-Harry, Harry – dyszy Tomlinson, brunet całuje w dół jego szczękę i szyję. – Posłuchaj, spójrz na mnie, kochanie.

Harry spogląda w górę, na imię, chcąc płakać i krzyczeć i uśmiechać się. Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie, pociągając jego policzki i całując go czule. – To powinieneś być ty przez ten cały czas. – szepcze.

-Louis – jęczy Harry, zamykając swoje oczy. – Louis, kocham cię.

-Wiem – mówi cicho szatyn. – Wiem, że tak.

Całują się ponownie, Harry podnosi Louisa i owija jego nogi wokół swojej talii. Zanosi ich do sypialni, kładąc chłopaka na jego plecach. Chłopak całuje kącik jego ust.

-Baby.

-Sweetheart – odpowiada z powrotem Styles.

-Honey.

-Babe.

-Darling.

-Love.

Louis całuje go znowu, łagodnie i słodko.

-Chcę być z tobą każdego dnia.

-Ja też. – mruczy Loczek, wracając z powrotem do całowania szyi chłopaka. – Każdego cholernego dnia.

-Nie chcę… nie chcę dzisiaj robić niczego. – szepcze Tomlinson, bawiąc się lokami bruneta. – Chcę to zachować. Chcę żebyś na to zapracował.

-Tak zrobię.

-Nie chcę żeby to wszystko było wokół seksu. Chcę cię, kurwa, chcę żebyś wiedział, że cię chcę.

-Wiem – mówi zapobiegliwie Harry. – Chcę całego ciebie w każdy sposób.

-Ja też. – wzdycha niebieskooki. – Boże, ja też, ale, mm, to będzie wyjątkowe, jeśli… jeśli zaczekamy.

-Tak, okej, okej. Mogę dać ci blowjob, mimo to? Jesteś taki twardy – mówi Harry, pocierając dłonią jego penisa. Louis jęczy i kiwa głową.

-Tak, tak, dobrze.

Harry znowu go całuje, zdejmując jego koszulkę. – Mm, zostaw. Chcę to zrobić poprawnie za pierwszym razem.

Styles szczerzy się do niego, ponieważ on jest taki słodki. Jest to szybkie i niechlujne, ale wkrótce, Louis będzie chciał Hary’ego i będzie chciał go w odpowiedni sposób.

Wyciąga jego penisa ze spodni, pociągając kilka razy. Nie ma nic do rozmiaru Harry’ego, ale wciąż jest taki dobry. Brunet bierze go do swoich ust, trzymając biodra szatyna przy łóżku. Biodra chłopaka poruszają się pod jego dłońmi, on sam jęczy w uznaniu. Jego ręce zagubiły się w lokach Harry’ego, ciągnąc je.

-Tak – szepcze. – Och, tak,  _kochanie_.

Harry zakrada dłoń do jego spodni, za jądrami, pocierając suchym palcem w napiętą, pomarszczoną dziurkę. Louis zaciska się, nucąc.

-Och, kurwa, wkrótce – obiecuje – Chcę tego, też.

Styles ssie go mocniej, liżąc językiem jego długość, nosem pociera brzuch chłopaka. Jego palec jest wokół niego, używając go, by tylko chłopak mógł się skręcać, ale nie na tyle, aby go penetrować. Tomlinson napina się i relaksuje, co kilka sekund, pięknie jęcząc. Harry nigdy nie słyszał go takiego delikatnego i giętkiego dla Liama.

-Jestem blisko – mruczy szatyn – Och, kurwa.

Harry porusza głową, sprawiając, że jego policzki zaciskają się wokół jego kutasa. Louis go przełknął, więc chce zwrócić mu przysługę.

Szatyn pociąga go mocno za włosy, głośno jęcząc, jego ciało napina się i dochodzi mocno w dół jego gardła, trzęsąc się. Harry ssie go, przełykając słodki smak. Wyciąga go, zakładając spodnie chłopakowi i całując wzdłuż jego koszulki. Louis siada na swoich kolanach i szczerzy się.

-To będzie warte czekania. – mruczy, przyciągając go do pocałunku. - Będziesz taki dobry.

-Tak jak ty – mówi powoli Harry – Warty czekania.

Louis splata ich palce razem, ocierając pierścionki. – Lubię ten – szepcze, naciskając na zwykłe srebro, z wygrawerowanym  _peace_  na nim.

-Mój ulubiony – mruczy Harry, całując knykcie chłopaka.

~

-Louis? Kochanie? Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego wszystkie światła są wyłączone? – woła Harry z ciemnego mieszkania. Mieszkanie szatyna jest pełne okien, pełne naturalnego światła w ciągu dnia i świateł ulicznych w nocy, ale to piękna ciemność. Louis zazwyczaj ma kilka lamp, ale teraz wygląda, jakby żadnej nie było.

-Jestem w moim pokoju, Haz!

-Jest ciemno – Loczek śmieje się do siebie – Zapłaciłeś rachunek za prąd?

-Nie, nigdy nie płacę. Mój tata płaci, idioto! I oczywiście, że zapłacił, po prostu chodź tutaj! – woła zirytowany Louis. Harry szczerzy się, zostawiając rzeczy w salonie i zostawiając buty przy drzwiach.

-W porządku, idę!

Otwiera drzwi do sypialni szatyna, jego twarz natychmiast mięknie. Jest wciąż ciemno, ale wszędzie są świeczki wokół pokoju, małe lampiony zwisają ze ściany. Pokój pachnie świeżością, jakby wanilią czy czymś a potem jest Louis. Siedzi na łóżku, jego nogi są schowane pod tyłkiem, ubrany w jeden ze swetrów Yale Harry’ego. Jest taki duży na nim, sprawiając, że wygląda na takiego małego i kruchego. Światła uliczne za nim dają pomieszczeniu przepiękny widok.

-Cześć – mówi cicho Louis, posyłając mu łagodny uśmiech.

-Cześć. To jest… naprawdę miłe.

-Tak? – rumieni się szatyn. – Wykopałem Zayna na noc. Ja… chciałem spędzić tę noc sam z tobą. Jeśli to w porządku?

-Zależy od tego, jakie są twoje intencje wobec mnie. – uśmiecha się Harry.

-Cóż – Louis wstaje, podchodząc powoli do bruneta. Jego dłonie wędrują do szyi Loczka, jego kciuki pocierają szczękę. – Byłeś niesamowitym chłopakiem i byłeś taki cierpliwy ze mną. Myślę, że dzisiaj jest nasza noc, aby rozstrzygnąć sprawy do końca.

Wyciska miękki, delikatny pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego. Louis pociera swoim nosem o nos Loczka, wyciskając kolejny pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Harry kładzie dłoń na talii chłopaka, ich biodra są razem.

-Czekałbym na ciebie wieczność i dzień, by cię mieć. – mruczy Harry naprzeciwko jego ust. – Nie spieszy mi się.

-Chcę cię teraz. – mówi Louis, jednym tchem. – Chcę żeby to było idealne.

-Tak, jest idealne. Nigdy nie mógłbyś tego zniszczyć – Harry całuje go ponownie. – Tak długo, jak tutaj jesteś, jest idealnie.

-Przepraszam, że to się nie wydarzyło kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy powinno.

-Hej, teraz jest lepiej, mimo to. Poznałem cię, zanim poznałem twoje ciało. Kocham to i kocham cię.

Jest krótka pauza, ale usta szatyna są przy ustach bruneta. – Też cię kocham.

Harry wypuszcza długie westchnienie ulgi, przyciągając go do głębszego pocałunku. – Okej, nie mogę dłużej czekać.

Tomlinson chichocze w jego usta, przygryzając delikatnie jego wargę. – Mam nadzieję, że jestem warty tego wysiłku.

-Nigdy w to nie wątp, kochanie.

Louis chwyta jego obie ręce i prowadzi go do łóżka, popychając na dół i siadając na nim okrakiem, przyciskając biodra do bioder Loczka. Ręce bruneta opadają na biodra szatyna, przebiegając nimi.

-Trochę się denerwuję – przyznaje z małym uśmiechem. Louis szczerzy się i strzepuje grzywkę ze swojej twarzy.

-Ja też. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłbym się denerwować.

-Zwłaszcza z tobą.

-Tak.

-Myślę, że nie mamy się czym martwić. To my, Lou.

-To my.

-Naprawdę chcę być wewnątrz ciebie.

Tomlinson wybucha śmiechem. – Czy to jest twoja próba dirty talk, w takim razie?

-Hej – Harry wydyma wargę – Nie jestem w tym ekspertem, wiesz.

-Na szczęście – mruczy niebieskooki, pochylając się i skubiąc szyję Loczka. – Ja jestem.

-Tak? – oddycha Harry, zacieśniając uścisk na biodrach chłopaka.

-Praktyka czyni mistrza, kochanie – Louis całuje jego szczękę – Mamy mnóstwo czasu, by nad tym popracować.

Harry przyciąga go do pocałunku, uśmiechając się. Kocha tego chłopaka tak bardzo. Louis siada i ściąga koszulkę bruneta, przebiegając palcami wzdłuż mięśni jego brzucha. Harry wreszcie ma je idealne, pozbył się tego napięcia seksualnego, chodząc na siłownię. Jego spodnie są jako następne na dole, jego penis opada na brzuch.

-Ładne ciało – uśmiecha się złośliwie Louis – Kurwa, wszystkie dziewczyny będą o mnie zazdrosne.

-Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie – mruczy Styles, jego ręce przebiegają w górę koszulki – Pozwól mi cię zobaczyć.

Louis uśmiecha się, podnosząc koszulkę nad głową i zrzucając ją. Ręce Harry’ego są takie duże w porównaniu do jego talii, niemal są w stanie, by go objąć.

-Jesteś cholernie wspaniały – Harry szczypie delikatnie jego brzuch – Te majtki, kurwa.

Tomlinson uśmiecha się lekko, rumieniąc się. Ma na sobie parę czarnej koronkowej bielizny, jego kutas wypełnia je. – Tańczyłem. Tak jest łatwiej założyć majtki zamiast bokserek lub slipek.

-Nie wyjaśniaj, Lou. Kurwa, ubieraj je przez cały czas, kocham je.

-Tak? To trochę zawstydzające.

-Nie, Boże, to gorące.

-W porządku. – uśmiecha się szatyn.

-Gdzie twój lubrykant?

Niebieskooki pochyla się, chwytając buteleczkę z szafki i podając ją Harry’emu. Ściąga bieliznę Stylesa, a potem znowu siada na nim okrakiem, jego kutas kołysze się między jego nogami. Kładzie się na piersi bruneta, trzymając go za szyję.

-To chwila dla mnie – szepcze naprzeciwko jego ust

-Będę powolny, w takim razie.

Tomlinson posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech, wyciskając pocałunek na jego ustach. Harry pokrywa palce lubrykantem i sięga za Louisa, pomiędzy jego pośladki. Krąży wokół małego wejścia i Louis wzdycha cicho, a potem chichocze.

-To ty.

-To ja.

-Będziesz miał swojego kutasa w moim tyłku, Harry.

-Tym lepiej – Loczek uśmiecha się – Jeśli to okej wobec ciebie.

-Myślę, że to bardzo okej. Tylko dziwne, wiesz? Byliśmy przyjaciółmi tak długo.

Harry wykorzystuje szansę, by wcisnąć powoli palec, obserwując jak Louis znowu dyszy. Szczerzy się, całując jego policzek.

-Wiem, ale to będzie takie dobre. Będzie z nami dobrze.

-Co, jeśli będziesz beznadziejny w seksie? – pyta dokuczliwie Tomlinson – Będę musiał się ciebie pozbyć. Seks jest świętym aktem.

-Zobaczymy – Harry wciska nagle drugi palec. Louis oddycha mocno, jego dziurka zaciska się. –Tak wiem, że ci się podoba. Myślę, że będziemy mieć się dobrze w sferze seksu w naszym związku.

-Wielkie gadanie – szatyn zaciska się, siląc na stanowczy głos, ale wypuszcza małe biadolenie, kiedy Harry pociera tę małą część wewnątrz niego.

-Założę się, że sprawię, że dojdziesz bez dotykania. Co ty na to?

-Bardzo wielkie gadanie. Nie wiem, czy będziesz w stanie. – Tomlinson uśmiecha się złośliwie.

-W porządku, w takim razie. Jeśli to zrobię, ty robisz śniadanie rano.

-Stoi.

Harry śmieje się, całując go. – Teraz, zamknij się. Mam robotę do wykonania.

Louis pociera biodrami o Harry’ego, ich penisy są razem. Styles przygryza jęk, wciskając trzeci palec do środka chłopaka. Jego kutas jest twardy i wycieka na myśl, że będzie owinięty wokół szatyna, jak ciasny i ciepły tam będzie.

-Gotowy czy potrzebujesz więcej? – pyta Harry, jego głos jest cichy.

-‘m się dobrze. – potwierdza Tomlinson. Harry wyciąga palce, wycierając je w prześcieradło. Louis sięga po prezerwatywę, poruszając się naprzeciwko pulsującego penisa bruneta. Siada z powrotem na kolana, sięgając za siebie, by trzymać kutasa Stylesa w swojej ręce. Chwyta lubrykant i pokrywa go nim, naciskając na jego krawędź. Harry czuje jak się rozciąga wokół niego, końcówka jest okryta w szczelinie ciepła. Jęczy, ściskając uda Tomlinsona.

-Jezu Chryste, jesteś taki ciasny.

Louis wzrusza ramionami ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, powoli opadając na jego kutasie. Jest taki ciasny, tak przyjemne ciepło i jedwabistość, Harry czuje się, jakby był naćpany Louisem. Czeka aż chłopak dostosuje się do siebie, a następnie uśmiecha się do niego.

-Kocham cię.

-Ja też cię kocham. – odpowiada szatyn, łapiąc za jego brzuch. – Jesteś wewnątrz mnie, Haz.

-Mogę zobaczyć – Harry sięga w dół, dotykając dokładnie tam, gdzie spotykają się ich ciała. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję tego dnia.

-Ucisz się – śmieje się Tomlinson, trochę zduszony. Kładzie ręce na udach Harry’ego, odbijając się w górę i w dół, jego kutas uderza o brzuch.

-Kurwa, jesteś w tym taki dobry – jęczy Harry – Jezu.

-Tak – śmieje się znowu szatyn – Praktyka czyni mistrza, mówiłem ci. Wyglądasz, kurwa, dobrze tak jak teraz. Czuję się też dobrze.

-Mmm, kurwa, to jest to, czego brakowało w naszej przyjaźni.

Harry chichocze na to. – Tak, tak myślę.

-Pieprzyć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kto by wiedział, że to mogłoby się zdarzyć?

-Tylko w moich snach było to dostępne.

-Chodź tutaj. – chichocze Louis, pochylając się i chwytając go za szyję, całując głęboko. Harry uśmiecha się na to, dociskając swoje biodra do łóżka.

-Nie wytrzymam długo – mówi Styles – Taki ciasny.

-Ja też nie. Nie mamy najlepszej wytrzymałości.

-Nie, nie tak – mówi brunet, na jednym tchu. – Och, kurwa, kurwa.

-Ja też, Haz. Cholera – oddech szatyna jest teraz szybki i nierówny. – Nie będzie nawet potrzebne, żebyś mnie dotknął.

-Kurwa – jęczy Loczek, zamykając swoje oczy. Plecy go trochę bolą, jego własny oddech jest urywany i niespokojny.

-Och, Boże – jęczy Tomlinson, jego paznokcie zanurzają się w bicepsach Stylesa. – Kurwa!

-Louis! – krzyczy Harry, jego ciało przejmuje nad nim władzę. Dusi się krzykiem, dochodzi wystarczająco mocno, by mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy. Przegapia orgazm Louisa, dzieje się to gdzieś w czasie orgazmu Harry’ego, ponieważ kiedy Harry otwiera swoje oczy, Louis przylega biodrami szybko, dochodząc na brzuch Stylesa.

Oboje ciężko dyszą, Louis ujeżdża Harry’ego powoli przez wstrząsy.  – Jesteśmy bardzo słabi.

-Wiem – śmieje się zmęczony Tomlinson. Podnosi swoje biodra, delikatnie drżąc. Harry przyciąga go do swojej piersi, wyciskając pocałunki na całej twarzy.

-Mamy mnóstwo czasu, aby poprawić nasze umiejętności. – śmieje się Loczek do jego ucha, zdejmując prezerwatywę i rzucając do śmieci. – Ale to było cholernie dobre.

-Było idealne – szepcze niebieskooki, przytulając się do ciała chłopaka – Zgaduję, że robię jutro śniadanie.

Zielonooki śmieje się, kiwając głową i wyciskając pocałunek na jego czole. Leżą tak przez chwilę, łapiąc swoje oddechy i dzieląc delikatnymi dotykami.

-Chcę cię gdzieś zabrać – szepcze Tomlinson, całując jego szczękę – Czy to okej?

-Tak, gdziekolwiek – odszeptuje Harry, obawiając się zbyt głośnego mówienia. Myśli, że jeśli tak zrobi, to ta chwila minie i nic z tego nie będzie realne.

Ubierają się i Louis trzyma jego rękę, wyprowadzając go z mieszkania. Jest cicho przez całą drogę i Harry jest trochę nerwowy.

-Czy to jest tam, gdzie chcesz mnie zabić w ciemnej uliczce? Teraz, gdy miałeś mnie w łóżku i wykorzystałeś seksualnie, nie jestem już potrzebny? – mówi Harry, ale jego ręka zaciska się wokół tej Louisa. Szatyn śmieje się, głośno w nocy, uśmiechając do niego.

-Tak, zdecydowanie. Seks był tak zły, że zdecydowałem się cię zabić zamiast pozbycia się.

-Wiedziałem.

-Cii, prawie jesteśmy.

Kończą na Rockefeller Center. Louis otwiera drzwi i macha dwóm ochroniarzom i kieruje się do windy.

-Czy to jest legalne? – szepcze Loczek.

-Mój tata tutaj pracuje – uśmiecha się Louis. – CEO, w zasadzie. Chciałem pokazać ci coś… ważnego dla mnie.

Twarz Harry’ego łagodnieje i całuje skroń chłopaka. – Okej.

Louis naciska przycisk na dachu i układa się w ramionach bruneta. Styles owija ramiona wokół niego, całując go w czoło i pocierając plecy. To wygodne milczenie między nimi, zawsze jest i Harry myśli, że to musi znaczyć, że to zadziała.

Louis znowu trzyma jego ręce, kiedy wychodzą ponownie na chłodną noc i zielonooki rozgląda się wokół. Jest to ogród, kolorowy i tętniący życiem w ciemną noc. Jest tu trochę chłodniej, ale Harry przyciąga Louisa w swoje ramiona i czuje jego ciepło.

-To – mówi cicho szatyn – jest moja mała, sekretna kryjówka. To znaczy, nie przez cały czas, ale ludzie przychodzą tutaj, ale zawsze jest pusto w nocy, odkąd jest zamknięte. Ale wpuszczają mnie tutaj. Czasami tutaj tańczę. Mogę myśleć jaśniej, wiesz? Przychodzę tu, aby uporządkować czasami moje myśli. Byłem tutaj, zanim postanowiłem zerwać z Liamem i kiedy byłem tutaj, myślałem o tobie. Odkąd byłem mały, uwielbiałem tutaj przychodzić. Uwielbiam być na tej wysokości i daleko od świata. To po prostu… ucieczka od rzeczywistości, jakbym był jedyną osobą na świecie, kiedy tu jestem. Nigdy nikogo tutaj nie przyprowadziłem, nawet Liama. Zayn i Niall nie wiedzą o tym. Jesteś jedyny. Pomyślałem, że zasługujesz to zobaczyć, jestem ci to winien.

-Lou – Loczek mruczy do jego ucha – Nie jesteś mi nic winien. To jest tak wspaniałe, mimo to. Dziękuję za zabranie mnie tutaj. Wydaje się świetnym miejscem do myślenia.

-Jest – mówi szatyn  - Dokonuję najlepszych wyborów, kiedy tu jestem.

Z tym, ściska dłoń Harry’ego i Harry wie dokładnie, że to będzie miejsce, gdzie spyta Louisa czy za niego wyjdzie. Może nie dziś, ale kiedy będą gotowi. Czy to w ciągu miesiąca czy dziesięciu lat, to będzie to miejsce.

Harry zasypia tej nocy w ciepłym łóżku Tomlinsona, swoim chłopakiem szepczącym obiecujące  _kocham cię_  w jego skórę.

~ 

Następnym razem Harry siedzi na jednych z zajęć tanecznych Louisa, umawiali się na randki przez dwa miesiące. Szkoły już nie ma i Harry żyje z Louisem w wakacje. To nie jest miłe jeździć pociągiem, stale w tę i z powrotem i Harry myśli, że to mogłoby być dobre na resztę ich życia. Odmawia, by pozwolić temu odejść, ponieważ ma teraz szatyna.

-Wspaniała praca dzisiaj, dziewczynki! Zobaczymy się w następnym tygodniu. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się, kończąc zajęcia.

-Dlaczego Harry jest tutaj? – pyta dziewczynka, wskazując na Harry’ego, siedzącego na podłodze z książką. – Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, że nie był twoim chłopakiem?

-Cóż – Louis rumieni się, ale dumnie uśmiecha – Jest moim chłopakiem teraz. Nie był za pierwszym razem, ponieważ byłem głupi i nie uświadomiłem sobie, że go kocham.

Spogląda na Stylesa, kiedy mówi, posyłając mu ciepły, prywatny uśmiech. Harry szczerzy się na to, jego pierś puchnie z miłości.

-Wasza dwójka jest taka urocza! – mówi inna dziewczynka. – Zamierzasz się z nim ożenić i mieć dzieci?

Harry momentalnie panikuje. Nie dyskutowali o czymś takim, jeszcze. To były zaledwie dwa miesiące i Harry nie chce go wystraszyć z tego typu rozmową, ale szybko się uspokaja, widząc, że chłopak się szczerzy.

-Tak, myślę, że będziemy. Nie teraz, musimy skończyć szkołę, tak jak reszta was – wskazuje – Ale po tym, tak, może.

Dziewczynki piszczą radośnie i Harry prawie do nich dołącza. To nie jest już jednostronne, Louis chce być z Harrym tak bardzo jak Harry chce być z Louisem. To jest realne i prawdziwe teraz i Harry nie wydaje się jeszcze tego zrozumieć.

-Czy Harry wie jak się tańczy? Będzie musiał umieć na wasz ślub – mówi dziewczynka, jakby to było oczywiste. Louis chichocze, jego ręka podchodzi do ust.

-Wie, trochę. Nie tyle co ja, ale myślę, że jest na tyle przyzwoity – mówi Louis, posyłając mu dyskretne mrugnięcie. Harry nie potrafi tańczyć, ale kiedy byli w klubie i wypili kilka drinków, jest wyjątkowo dobry w ocieraniu się o tyłek szatyna. Oprócz pijanego tańca w klubie, jest dość beznadziejny.

-Powinnyśmy go nauczyć, tak by był naprawdę dobry na waszym ślubie!

-Jeszcze nie spytał, by się ze mną ożenić, kochanie – śmieje się Louis – Może nie chce się ze mną ożenić

-Chcę – mówi Harry, wstając i podchodząc do chłopaka naprzeciwko wśród tych wszystkich dziewczynek. – Chcę się z tobą ożenić. Gdzieś po drodze. Ale musisz pozwolić mi zrobić to poprawnie, to się nie liczy. Potrzebuję to przerobić.

Louis uśmiecha się, zmarszczki są w kącikach jego oczu a oczy świecą jasno. – Tak, okej, to fair.

Harry przyciąga go do pocałunku na oczach całej klasy, dziewczynki gruchają i gaworzą na nich. Louis chichocze na to, owijając ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego. Ich czoła są przyciśnięte razem i Loczek całuje kącik jego ust.

-Pewnego dnia, obiecuję.

  
~

Harry jest człowiekiem słowa. Nie jest nawet rok później, po tym jak oboje ukończyli szkołę, ale zdarza się. Myśli, że są teraz gotowi, w końcu ustatkowani. Teraz Louis dostał rolę jako tancerz na Broadway’u a Harry zaczyna swoją szkołę prawniczą, posuwają się naprzód w dobrym kierunku. Wszystko wydaje się iść dobrze dla ich dwójki i Harry chce zrobić to dokładnie w odpowiednim czasie.

  
Zaplanował wszystko w pełni i musiał pociągnąć za sznurki, ale udało mu się wszystko zrobić. Jest to, oczywiście, na dachu. Harry jest nieco spocony pod swoją sportową kurtką, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest połowa czerwca i zaczyna się robić gorąco. Albo on jest po prostu absurdalnie nerwowy. Może oba, nie może naprawdę powiedzieć.

Sprawdza swój telefon i wysyła wiadomość do Louisa, potwierdzając, że jest w drodze i będzie tam wkrótce. Ociera swoje spocone dłonie o spodnie, pozwalając sobie na głęboki oddech. Ma pierścionek w kieszeni gotowy do zaprezentowania. Czuje się, jakby miał zaraz wymiotować.

-Harry? – woła Louisa, jego głos jest ciepły i gładki. Harry odwraca się do niego, uśmiechając szeroko. Wygląda niesamowicie, kiedy jest ubrany w swój sweter i jasnobrązowe oksfordzkie buty, jego włosy są pięknie wystylizowane na górze głowy.

-Hej – mówi Harry, jego uśmiech jest prawdopodobnie żałosny – Wyglądasz niesamowicie.

-Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie, panie Styles – mruczy szatyn, podchodząc w kierunku chłopaka i przyciągając go za luźne końce jego kurtki. Boże, Louis może być wkrótce panem Styles. Cóż, może nie, może będzie za Tomlinson-Styles lub może Harry zmieni swoje nazwisko na Tomlinson. Z wyjątkiem tego, że Louis nawet nie powiedział  _tak_.

-Dziękuję za przyjście – mówi cicho Harry, wyciskając pocałunek na ustach Louisa.

-Oczywiście. Co robimy? Przepięknie tutaj wygląda. Lubię kwiaty.

-Tak – Harry próbuje się śmiać – Próbowałem. Mam dla nas rezerwację, ale… chciałem cię najpierw o coś zapytać. Pójdziemy zjeść i te sprawy, przysięgam.

-Okej – mówi powoli Louis, unosząc brwi pytająco. – Przerażasz mnie trochę, kochanie.

-Uh, okej, więc, po prostu chcę to powiedzieć.

-Słucham. Wyglądasz na lekko bladego, to musi być coś poważnego. Czy wszystko w porządku? – pyta szatyn, wydając się naprawdę zaniepokojonym.

-Tak, oczywiście, kochanie. – wzdycha Harry. Potrząsa lekko głową, rusza ramionami i klęka na jedno kolano. Może usłyszeć gwałtowny wdech Louisa i modli się do Boga, aby to było dobrą rzeczą.

-Louis, obiecałem sobie, że zrobię to po tym, gdy mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś po raz pierwszy. Powiedziałem sobie, że to będzie nasze miejsce na zawsze. Po tej nocy z tobą, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę ryzykować, aby pozwolić ci uciec. Jesteś wszystkim, o czym kiedykolwiek marzyłem i o wiele więcej. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi abym sporządził swój ideał idealnego partnera, opisałbym ciebie, dokładnie taki, jaki jesteś. Obiecuję dbać o ciebie bez końca, pielęgnować nasz związek i być wszystkim, czego potrzebujesz, jeśli będziesz mnie miał. Więc, ja, uh, pytam czy… czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Wyciąga małe, czarne pudełeczko z kieszeni, otwierając je i ukazując błyszczący, srebrny pierścionek, wysadzany diamentami. Spogląda na Louisa, jego ręka jest przy ustach w szoku, oczy błyszczą od łez.

-Harry, tak, oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę! – krzyczy Tomlinson, przyciągając chłopaka tak mocno, że pudełeczko wylatuje mu z ręki, pierścionek wypada i spada w dół 70-piętrowego budynku. Louis spogląda na Harry’ego i oboje wybuchają śmiechem.

-Romantycznie – chichocze Harry – Bardzo.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz ubezpieczenie. Cofnę moje  _tak_ , jeśli nie dostanę pierścionka, Styles. – mówi szatyn, przytykając palec w jego pierś.

-Dam ci wszystko, cokolwiek zechcesz, kochanie.

  
~

-Cóż – mówi Louis, wyglądając zza okna, ubrany w jeden ze swetrów Harry’ego i w swoich spodniach od jogi, w futrzanych kapciach na nogach. – Zgaduję, że nie wyjeżdżamy przez chwilę. Śnieg na zewnątrz jest okropny.

-Więc nasze wakacje będą nieco dłuższe. – uśmiecha się Styles. – Nie wydaje się to takie złe. Myślę, że lubię być zaśnieżonym z tobą.

Louis uśmiecha się i siada na jego kolanach, całując go delikatnie. – Zrobię nam herbaty.

-W porządku, zobaczę czy Nick ma jakiekolwiek filmy czy coś.

-Mkay – mówi szatyn, ponownie go całując. – Będę w kuchni.

Wstaje i wychodzi, zostawiając Harry’ego samego. Idzie sprawdzić pokój, patrząc na pudełka i  pojemniki. Jego przyjaciel Nick jest nieco starszy od niego i przychodzi tutaj wiele razy ze swoim chłopakiem. Pozwolił Harry’emu i Louisowi użyć go na weekend, aby uciekli na chwilę. Mają kominek i jest tak boleśnie romantycznie, Harry mógłby zostać tutaj na zawsze ze swoim chłopakiem.

Nie znajduje niczego w salonie, więc idzie do sypialni. Jest tam drewniane pudełko pod oknem, przykryte ciężkim kocem. Harry klęka na kolanach i otwiera pudełko, aby sprawdzić, co tam jest.

-Nick, ty absolutna zdziro – Harry śmieje się cicho do siebie. Jest tam szereg zabawek erotycznych, sprzętu niewolniczego, pudełko makijażu i wszelkiego rodzaju bielizny. Cóż, Harry myśli, że ich noc z pewnością jest teraz zaplanowana.

-Kochanie, herbata jest gotowa! – woła Louis. Harry nie odpowiada, zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem różnych zabawek. To jest jak sex shop, wszystko i nic dostępne dla niego. Harry znajduje absolutnie idealny strój dla Louisa, aby go założył.

-Kochanie? – ponownie woła Tomlinson, wchodząc do sypialni. – Słyszałeś mnie?

Harry spogląda znad swojego ramienia i szczerzy się. – To jest bardziej interesujące niż herbata.

-Co to jest? – pyta niebieskooki, jego twarz mięknie. Podchodzi do pudełka i zagląda do środka i Louis może usłyszeć jego ciche sapanie. – Och.

-Myślę, że znalazłem coś dla nas na wieczór.

-Tak – zgadza się szatyn, jego głos jest miękki. – Okej.

-Chcę żebyś to założył – mówi Harry, podając chłopakowi bieliznę i pudełko makijażu. – Zrobisz to dla mnie?

-Tak, tak, oczywiście – szepcze Louis, czując materiał przez swoje palce. – Pozwól… pozwól mi się przebrać.

Louis idzie do łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Harry ponownie zagląda do pudełka, chwytając to, co powinien. Znajduje polaroidowy aparat, decydując, że dzisiejszy wieczór jest zdecydowanie czymś, co chciałby zapamiętać.

  
Jest tak dużo tego, że Harry nie może sobie wyobrazić, co za wakacje miał Nick. Podczas gdy Louis jest w łazience, on siada w pokoju tak, aby być gotowym, by zaskoczyć chłopaka.

Jest tam gruby, długi wibrator z przyssawką na końcu, że Harry bierze pierwszy, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Jest tam idealna ściana z lustrem, aby brunet do niej dołączył, testując na sobie. Jest para futra z kajdankami i pasujące do nich kostki, aby móc związywać. Jest zaskakująco wybredny co do lubrykantu, mówiąc, że niektórzy nie czują się dobrze tak, jak inni. I kiedy znajduje go, okazuje się, że jest uczulony na smakowy lubrykant. To była długa noc.

-Harry – śpiewa Louis od drzwi, mając na sobie czarne pończochy z małymi czerwonymi paskami do nich, które łączą się z czerwonymi, koronkowymi majtkami. Jego penis jest w nich obsceniczny, w sumie już twardy. Nogi szatyna zawsze są ogolone do tańca, ale wyglądają na takie gładkie, jakby Louis smarował je balsamem. Jego oczy są pokryte czarnymi kreskami i mascarą, sprawiając, że jego rzęsy są dłuższe niż zazwyczaj i odrobina złotego cienia nad powiekami. Jego włosy są przytrzymywane przez jedwabną, czerwoną chustę, wokół nich. Kolana Harry’ego miękną na to.

-Louis – decyduje się powiedzieć Harry, jego głos jest mroczny i ochrypły.

-Czy to zbyt wiele? – pyta cicho, rumieńce pokrywają jego policzki. Nigdy nie był tym nieśmiałym i wydawał się pewien chwilę temu, ale gapienie się Harry’ego prawdopodobnie nie pomaga.

-Boże, nie. Wyglądasz tak pięknie. Chcę cię zobaczyć. – mówi styles. – Mam wszystko gotowe dla ciebie, kochanie.

Tomlinson podchodzi bliżej, mrugając do Loczka, spomiędzy swoich rzęs.

-Jestem śliczną dziewczynką? – szepcze.

-Najśliczniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.  – odpowiada zapobiegliwie Harry. Jeśli chce grać w ten sposób, Harry jest zdecydowanie na pokładzie. – Tyle zaplanowałem dla mojej małej dziewczynki.

Oczy szatyna ciemnieją i zdecydowanie jest za tym. W porządku, wtedy. Feminizacja. Może to zrobić.

-Czy to dla mnie? – pyta słodko, wskazując na potwora zassanego przy lustrze.

-Wszystko dla ciebie, laleczko. Najpierw cię rozciągnę palcami, upewnij się, że możesz to wziąć. Jest naprawdę duży. – mówi powoli Harry. - Czy mogę zrobić ci najpierw kilka zdjęć? Będziesz dla mnie pozować?

-Okej – kiwa głową – Tak.

Harry bierze aparat i upewnia się, że jest wystarczająca ilość papieru, wskazując na Louisa. – Najpierw chcę zobaczyć twoją śliczną twarz, zanim makijaż zostanie zniszczony.

Louis uśmiecha się, pozwalając Harry’emu błysnąć fleszem. Robi kilka jego twarzy, przechwytując jego piękno. Wygląda tak seksownie z makijażem, to zabija Harry’ego.

-Absolutnie piękny – mruczy Loczek – Odwróć się, pokażesz dla mnie swoje ładne nogi?

Louis szczerzy się, odwracając i pochylając lekko, dając Harry’emu widok na ego pośladki. Jego ciało ma świetną figurę, jego biodra są większe niż wąska talia, nadając mu kształt klepsydry. Harry jest najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na całym świecie.

-Czy twoja cipka jest dla mnie mokra? – pyta Harry, robiąc zdjęcie chłopakowi.

-Bardzo – mruczy.

-Nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć – mówi Styles – Usiądź dla mnie na łóżku, pozwól mi zrobić tam kilka zdjęć.

Louis zobowiązuje się, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku i słuchając sposobów w jaki Harry chce, aby mu pozował. Styles ma całkowitą kontrolę tutaj i żyje tym. Dostaje dobry zestaw zdjęć, wprowadzając je na łóżko teraz.

-W porządku, pozwól mi włożyć palec do tej mokrej cipki teraz, tak? Chcesz tego?

-Tak, tak – kiwa głową. Jest na czworaka i Harry jest za nim, klęcząc na swoich kolanach. Przesuwa się wzdłuż jego majtek od jego dziurki, dając mu tyle, aby mógł z tym zapanować. Pokrywa swoje palce lubrykantem, naciskając dwa, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia lub wstępu. Pieprzyli się wczoraj wieczorem, więc nie powinien być zbyt ciasny.

-Mm, taka ładna, ciasna cipka, kochanie. – mruczy Harry, całując jego małe dołeczki na plecach. – Nie mogę się doczekać żeby cię pieprzyć, dopóki nie dojdziesz. Dojdziesz dla mnie? Będziesz dobrą dziewczynką i dojdziesz?

-Uh huh – potwierdza Louis, jego ręce są usztywnione poniżej na dywanie. Harry robi mentalną notkę, aby nie trzymać go zbyt długo na kolanach.

Harry pcha głęboko w niego palce. Louis miauczy, dziurka zaciska się łapczywie.

-Chcesz być pieprzony, prawda, dziewczynko? To jest to, czego naprawdę chcesz, co? Chcesz się pieprzyć na tej ładnej zabawce, którą mam dla ciebie? – pyta cicho Styles, dociskając trzeci palec do jego mokrego ciepła. Szatyn tylko skomle w odpowiedzi. Loczek przebiega dłońmi w górę jego kręgosłupa i szarpie jego włosy, pociągając głowę do tyłu. – Słowa, laleczko.

-Tak – mówi wyraźnie Louis – Tak.

-Myślę, że trzy wystarczą dla ciebie, by wytrzymać mojego dużego kutasa? Zamierzam rozciągnąć twoją cipkę – mówi Harry, obracając mocno palcami, dotykając jego prostaty. Louis wstrzymuje oddech i kiwa głową.

-Mam się dobrze – mówi. – Dobrze, dobrze.

Styles wyciąga powoli palce, karmiąc nimi szatyna. – Ssij – poucza, obserwując jak wargi chłopaka owijają się wokół nich, zamyka oczy i liże je do czysta. – Dobra dziewczynka.

Kiedy wyciąga swoje palce Tomlinson trzyma go za nadgarstek i zdejmuje jeden z pierścionków Loczka, umieszczając go na jednym ze swoich palców. Jest za duży, ale lubi jak to wygląda. Harry mgliście myśli o dniu, gdy Louis będzie miał ślubną obrączkę, którą mu da.

-Wygląda pięknie – mówi brunet, całując go raz, miękko i pewnie. Pomaga niebieskookiemu podnieść się, jest trochę chwiejny na nogach i przyciąga go do lustra. – Jesteś pewien, że możesz to wziąć?

Harry uśmiecha się, dając mu szybkiego klapsa. – W porządku. Pozwól mi cię widzieć.

Louis pokrywa wibrator dużą ilością lubrykantu, szarpiąc się na kutasa Harry’ego. Harry obserwuje go uważnie, decyduje, że teraz może być dobry moment, aby być nagim. Zrzuca swoją koszulkę i ściąga swoje spodnie w dół, wychodząc z nich i szarpiąc nieco swojego penisa.

Louis rozszerza swoje pośladki, spoglądając w lustro i naciskając fałszywie na kutasa, patrząc jak powoli znika w jego wnętrzu. Jęczy nieprzyzwoicie głośno, zagryzając wargi.

-Taki duży w mojej cipce – mówi cicho Louis – Mm, kurwa.

Harry chwyta szybko aparat, stając przed chłopakiem i robiąc zdjęcie pochylonemu Louisowi, który się pieprzy. – Ssij mojego kutasa, kochanie.

Louis trzyma biodra Harry’ego dla równowagi, liżąc go i spoglądając na niego z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. – Tak, kochanie, pieprzyć twoją cipkę z takim kutasem. Wygląda tak dobrze w tobie.

Louis opada w dół i wpasowuje się w usta bruneta, przesuwając dalej swoje biodra. Harry patrzy za niego, wibrator znika dalej i dalej. Styles nie jest jeszcze pewien jak on to robi. Jest ogromny i nie mają żadnych zabawek w domu jak ten ogromny, ale Louis bierze go w dół, jęcząc wokół kutasa Harry’ego.

-Kurwa, to jest takie głębokie, kochanie. Możesz mieć całą tę rzecz w sobie? – pyta zielonooki, szarpiąc go za włosy. – Pozwól mi zobaczyć, jak głęboko możesz wziąć tego ładnego, grubego kutasa.

Louis znowu jęczy, wyginając plecy, kiedy bierze go głębiej, zatrzymując się na chwilę i wpychając więcej. Prawie tam jest, jeszcze tylko trochę w lewo, ale Harry chce go przesunąć dalej.

-Chcę cię zobaczyć pod jądrami – mówi powoli Loczek – Połóż swój tyłek pod nimi.

Louis jęczy wokół jego penisa, przesuwając plecy i będąc biodrami naprzeciwko niego. – Nie uciekaj od nich, kochanie. Chcę zobaczyć jak pieprzysz tę rzecz. Czujesz go głęboko w sobie?

Tomlinson kiwa głową, ssąc głębiej Harry’ego, przyciągając mocniej swoje biodra, poruszając nimi. Porusza się w górę, potem w dół i do góry, pieprząc go w szybkim rytmie. Harry ciągnie za jego włosy, kochając sposób, w jaki plecy Louisa szarpią się, wypuszczając cichutki hałas za każdym razem.

-Chcesz dojść w ten sposób? Myślę, że chcesz, tak Ale nie pozwolę ci. – mówi powoli Harry, pocierając jego skronie kciukiem. – Później, może.

Louis wydaje dźwięk dezaprobaty, ocierając nosem o włosy łonowe chłopaka. Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, kołysząc biodrami. – Mm, nie będziesz w stanie po tym krzyczeć.

Jest cichy hałas za każdym razem, gdy Louis pieprzy się na wibratorze, cały lubrykant powoduje, że jest dodatkowo śliski. Jest pewien, że Louis jest twardy jak skała, ale nie dotyka go, przynajmniej nie teraz. Przyjdzie na to czas.

-Kurwa, kochanie, mam zamiar dojść, w dół twojego gardła. Przełkniesz dla mnie, okej? Bądź dobrą dziewczynką i przełknij to.

Louis wydaje kolejny jęk, jego biodra idą powoli w dół, prawdopodobnie powstrzymując się od dojścia. Szatyn jest taki dobry w dochodzeniu nietkniętym, będącym z czymś w środku niego. Zawsze wie jak poruszać biodrami, pod odpowiednim kątem. Harry sądzi, że to z powodu wszystkich praktyk, jakie ma w zanadrzu.

-Mmm – jęczy Harry, wierzgając biodrami aż do ust Louisa. – Zamierzam dojść, kochanie.. Tak cholernie blisko.

Głowa szatyna porusza się doskonale, ssąc go. Jego jasne oczy niewyraźnie mrugają do niego, prawie niewinnie, a Harry wypuszcza zduszony jęk, jego biodra zacinają się i dochodzi tak mocno, ze ma nieco rozmytą wizję. Może niedokładnie usłyszeć Louisa, który trochę się dusi, ale potem zatrzymuje i jest to rozkoszą.

-Och, Boże, tak, kochanie. Kurwa, połóż się na łóżko, okej? Pozwól mi się zająć tą cipką, sprawię, że dojdziesz tak mocno. – mówi Harry, nie jest nawet pewien czy jego słowa mają sens. Louis powoli wyciąga zabawkę z siebie,  szum dzwoni w uszach Stylesa. Wstaje, jego makijaż jest rozmazany. Harry może to zmienić.

Harry prowadzi go do łóżka i łapie kajdanki, zwisające w powietrzu. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzają się, a jego ciało wygląda na zupełnie giętkie. Wygląda teraz absolutnie ulegle.

-Nogi w górę, skarbie. – każe ostrożnie brunet. Louis unosi je bez problemu, wysoko nad sobą i Harry chwyta go za kostki, całując wnętrze każdej z nich. Bierze jego prawą kostkę i blokuje ją na łóżku za nim, a następnie powtarza to samo z lewą stopą. Jego nogi są rozciągnięte jak duże V, jego dziurka błyszczy i jest rozciągnięta pod mokrą koronkową bielizną. – Taki ładny widok.

Harry zakłada kajdanki na jego ręce nad głową i wyciska pocałunek na ustach. – Co ty na to żebyśmy użyli tej chusty jako opaski na oczy, co?

-Okej – głos szatyna jest surowy i piękny. Harry zawiązuje chustę wokół jego oczy, wiążąc wokół głowy.

-Zbyt mocno?

-Nie.

-Widzisz coś?

-Nie.

-Dobrze.

Harry bierze różowy wibrator, sprawdzając go i uśmiechając się. Ściąga majtki chłopaka i naciska łatwo plastikiem do jego środka. Louis wydaje ciche dźwięki, zagryzając wargę. Harry ma go na najniższym poziomie i obserwuje jak Louis lekko zadrżał.

Jego  penis wycieka w milczeniu, przyciskając małą zabawkę, dziurka Louisa jest wystarczająco dopasowana. Dźwięki, jaki wydaje szatyn są absolutnie piękne.

-Lubisz to, laleczko? – szepcze Harry.

-Tak – odpowiada cicho Louis.

-Ja też – mruczy Styles, przesuwając przełącznik na najwyższy. Harry jęczy trochę, jego kutas przyjemnie wibruje, ciepło szatyna ogarnia go mocno. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić jak Louis musi się czuć. Jego kutas wycieka i jest twardy w jego majtkach, napięty naprzeciw materiału. – Chcesz żebym pocierał twoją łechtaczkę i sprawiając, że dojdziesz?

-Tak, tak, proszę – odpowiada szybko Tomlinson. Harry dotyka chłopaka, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby wyciągnąć go z majtek i Louis płacze,  zabarwiając koronkę i brzuch białymi smugami.

-Co za ładne dojście, kochanie. – chwali Harry. – Możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz dla mnie?

-Tak – mówi drżącym głosem, jego uda drżą w powietrzu. Kutas Harry’ego wypełnia go głębiej, przesuwając się powoli i obracając zabawkę na innym poziom. – Ochh.

-Miłe, czyż nie? Kurwa, czuję to dobrze na moim kutasie. Cipka jest taka mokra i ciasna dla mnie. Taka dobra dziewczynka.

Louis skomle, jego penis zaczyna powoli być grubszy.  Harry skręca wibrator i popycha go nieco pod innym kątem, ciało chłopaka kurczy się. – Mm, kurwa.

\--Zobaczmy, co jest na ostatnim ustawieniu, kochanie. – mówi Harry, obracając do najwyższego ustawienia. Plecy szatyna pięknie się wyginają na materacu, usta są szeroko otwarte. To jest dobre, zdecydowanie dobre, naprzeciwko kutasa Harry’ego, wibruje szybkimi, silnymi impulsami. – Jezu, kochanie, znowu sprawisz, że dojdę.

Louis gryzie wnętrze policzka, Harry pcha mocniej. Ciało Tomlinsona bierze wszystko, co daje mu Styles. Jego dziurka wygląda tak wypieprzona, utrzymując to, co teraz ma. Harry wie, że nie wytrzyma dłużej, jego jądra już się zaciskają a brzuch zacieśnia.

-Louis, kochanie, kurwa. Dojdę wewnątrz ciebie, okej? Mogę?

-Tak, tak. – potwierdza i odrzuca głowę do boku poduszki. – Cholera.

To zajmuje mu jeszcze tylko kilka pchnięć, krążąc biodrami i napinając mięśnie brzucha, dochodząc wewnątrz chłopaka. Niebieskooki jęczy głośno, wyciągając nogi. Harry trzęsie się lekko, gdy wibrator brzęczy naprzeciwko jego kutasa. Odwraca go szybko, rzucając na bok i wychodząc na zewnatrz. Dziurka chłopaka jest biała, kapie w dół.

-Wszystko w porządku, dziewczynko?

-Tak, tak, ‘m się dobrze. – kiwa głową, opierając swój policzek o poduszkę. Opadł na pierś, pot świecił się na nim.

Harry przesunął się na dół, a następnie przesuwając swoim językiem wokół dziurki Louisa, czyszcząc go. Louis miauczy, wyginając plecy, przez co kajdanki grzechoczą. Harry doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis uwielbia być wylizywany. Może dojść z tego tak szybko, tylko od drażniącego języka Harry’ego. I te dźwięki, które wydaje Louis podczas wylizywania zawsze idą prosto do kutasa Stylesa.

-Mm- jęczy szatyn. – Dojdę szybko, Harry. Kurwa, jestem tak-tak blisko.

-Taki miły i mokry dla mnie. – jęczy brunet, liżąc jego dziurkę. – Jesteś taką dobrą dziewczynką.

-Ach – łka Tomlinson, gryząc wargi i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Jego nogi drżą od bycia tak długo i jego zbliżający się orgazm sprawia, że jego mięśnie słabną. – Mogę… mogę dojść? Proszę, proszę.

Harry nie może w to uwierzyć, że chłopak teraz błaga, brzmiąc na całkowicie zniszczonego i prawie wyczerpanego. – Tak, kochanie dojdź dla mnie. – mówi, jego język wciąż jest wokół jego dziurki. – Pozwól mi zobaczyć jak dochodzisz.

Louis miauczy, dłonie ma zaciśnięte w pięści. Ta przyjemna fala ciepła jest z nim, powodując, że wygina swoje plecy z bólu a serce kołacze. Wypuszcza zduszony okrzyk, strzelając nad sowim brzuchem, ciężko oddychając. Trzęsie się tak mocno, jego nogi zaczynają boleć, a Harry wie, że nie może tak dłużej zostać. Styles liże jego brzuch, delikatnie przygryzając. – Pozwól mi cię z tego wydostać.

-Proszę.

Hary wyciąga go z kajdanek, pozwalając mu leżeć płasko na łóżku i rozciągając mięśnie. Rozwiązuje opaskę z oczu i całuje jego spocone czoło. – Wszystko w porządku? Czujesz się dobrze?

-Zmęczony, trochę obolały, ale tak dobrze. – niebieskooki uśmiecha się leniwie do Harry’ego, w sposób, w jaki zawsze to robi po dobrym orgazmie.

-Wyglądasz właściwie na zniszczonego, teraz. – mówi Harry, chwytając aparat i robiąc szybkie zdjęcie swojego chłopca na plecach, z rozmazanym makijażem i potarganymi włosami. Pokazuje polaroidowi zdjęcia szatynowi, który po prostu uśmiecha się łagodnie o oddaje je z powrotem Harry’emu.

-Chcę wziąć prysznic, ale nie mogę się ruszyć. Przytulisz mnie?

-Nigdy nie powiem  _nie_  dla przytulania.

~

-Myślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy podać mimozy przed uroczystością. Cóż, oczywiście, nie osobiście, ale kelnerki i kelnerzy. Jak, odkąd jest to rano, po prostu dalibyśmy im trochę czegoś, gdy czekaliby na nas. Mogłoby to być miłe, wiesz? – mówi Louis, jego książka od planowania ślubów jest na jego kolanach, siedzi na kanapie z okularami na nosie i w zniszczonym t-shirtem Yale Harry’ego.

-Tak, byłoby to miłe. – mówi Harry. – Dać im coś do roboty.

Louis uśmiecha się i wraca do książki, pisząc coś na dole. Naprawdę jest za planowaniem ślubu a Harry jest kompletnie zjednany. Louis chce zadbać o wszystko sam, niż zatrudniać kogoś, by zrobił to dla nich. Więc, to brzmi jakby to był absolutnie najpiękniejszy dzień i Harry nie może doczekać się, aby umieścić pierścionek na palcu Louisa i sprawić, aby było to oficjalne. Po prostu nie ma energii ani czasu na to, więc Louis to robi. Ufa opinii chłopaka, mimo to, i jest pewien, że będzie to niesamowite.

-Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym, gdzie zamierzamy zamieszkać. – mówi z roztargnieniem Harry, dotykając ramienia chłopaka.

-Co masz na myśli? – pyta Louis. – Mieszkamy tutaj.

-Nie, mam na myśli, kiedy się pobierzemy.

-Mieszkamy tutaj. – mówi znowu Louis, wolniej.

-Tak, ale… pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się przeprowadzić.

-Dlaczego o tym myślałeś? To jest nasz dom, czyż nie?

-Nie, tak, oczywiście, ale myślę… miasto nie jest miejscem do wychowywania dzieci. – Harry wzrusza ramionami przez przekonania. – I pomyślałem, że dzieci są czymś, czego chcemy.

-Przepraszam? Byłem tutaj wychowywany i miałem się doskonale dobrze. Co jest złego z miastem? To mój dom.

-Po prostu, nie wiem. Zawsze myślałem, że to powinno być.. nie wiem, bardziej prowincjonalne?

-Masz na myśli to, skąd jesteś? Dlaczego to musi być tam, gdzie ty byłeś wychowywany?

-Nie musi! – wzdycha Harry. – Po prostu myślę, że to byłoby milsze, kiedy będziemy mieć dzieci.

-Nie zamierzam wszystkiego rzucić i wyjechać, ponieważ ty tak powiedziałeś.

-Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem, Louis. Dlaczego jesteś taki zły wobec tego?

-Ponieważ sprawiasz, że muszę wszystko zmieniać! – krzyczy.

-Nie robię! – jęczy Harry. – Myślałem, że moglibyśmy przynajmniej o tym porozmawiać. To nie musi być moje rodzinne miasto, po prostu… nie miasto, może.

-Kiedy zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć, tak dokładnie? Miałeś zamiar, by mnie tam przenieść i zaskoczyć? – pyta szatyn, krzyżując ręce.

-Jaki jest teraz twój problem? Dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki zły? Chciałem porozmawiać o tym na spokojnie. Nie możesz mnie najpierw posłuchać?

-Lubię być tutaj, Harry, okej? Dlaczego powinienem wyjechać?

-Wydaje się, jakbym to ja tylko rezygnował ze wszystkiego, Louis. Jeśli mamy tutaj zostać, to znaczy, że rezygnuję z własnego domu. Dlaczego to jest fair? Nie miałoby to sensu, gdybyśmy znaleźli  nowe miejsce i zaczęli od nowa razem?

-Cóż – Louis dąsa się, zanurzając głębiej na kanapie. – Nie wiem, może.

-Może wynajmę agenta nieruchomości i możemy rozejrzeć się razem i zdecydować, z czym oboje bylibyśmy szczęśliwi? Możemy nawet zostać w Nowym Jorku, może niekoniecznie w mieście. Zobaczymy, co lubimy i jeśli nam się nie spodoba, pójdziemy za przeczuciem. Możesz uważać to za zabawne.

-Brzmi, jakby miało zadziałać. – wzdycha Louis.

-Nie mamy tak naprawdę terminu. Możemy wziąć tyle czasu, ile chcemy.

-W porządku. W porządku, okej, rozejrzyjmy… się za domem. – mówi w końcu szatyn.

-Tak? Rozejrzysz się?

-Jeśli to cię powstrzyma od jęczenia, – chłopak uśmiecha się lekko – wtedy tak, rozejrzę się wraz z tobą.

-To wszystko, o co proszę. – Harry szczerzy się, dając mu głośnego buziaka w policzek.

~

-To jest ten dom – Louis mówi cicho do Harry’ego, stojąc na zewnątrz z rękoma na biodrach. – To jest to.

-Tak? Nawet nie weszliśmy do środka. – śmieje się Styles.

-To jest to, mimo tego. Mogę to poczuć.

-Mam nadzieję, ponieważ to jest dziewięćsetny dom, jaki oglądaliśmy.

-Cicho – beszta Louis – Powiedziałeś, że nie ma pośpiechu i to ty chciałeś się przeprowadzić.

-W porządku, wystarczająco fair. – wzdycha brunet.

-Chodź, obejrzyjmy go. – mówi Louis, chwytając rękę chłopaka i uśmiechając się do agentki, który prawdopodobnie ich teraz nienawidzi. Każdy dom, który im pokazała, Louis absolutnie nim pogardził. Harry starał się być pozytywnym, ale Louis w ogóle.

-Myślę, że ten dom będzie odrobinę bardziej do polubienia. Cztery sypialnie, trzy łazienki, świetna dzielnica z cudownym systemem nauczania. Ma duże podwórko i basen. Kuchnia została niedawno wzbogacona o nowe urządzenia i blaty z granitu. To świetny dom do wychowywania dzieci. – wyjaśnia, wiedząc dobrze, że Louis wychowywałby wspaniałe dzieci przy każdej możliwej okazji. Za każdym razem, gdy widzą dom Louis używa tej samej wymówki, że nie pasuje dla ich dzieci, zmuszając agentkę do przewrócenia oczami i wyjścia. Harry czuje to za nią; łapie to, ponieważ jest żonaty z Louisem i wie, że może być wrzodem na tyłku, tak jak potrafi. Ale Harry kocha go bardziej niż jest to możliwe i nie zmieniłby w nim niczego.

-Brzmi fantastycznie – mówi Louis, uśmiechając się jasno, spoglądając na kwiaty z przodu domu. Harry wie, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać kwiatów, ponieważ Bóg wie, że nie ma na to czasu i znając Louisa, zapomni o nich i pozwoli im umrzeć, więc zatrudnienie ogrodnika będzie lepsze.

-Jest piękny, co, Harry? – mówi szatyn, jego oczy błyszczą. Harry nie widział go jeszcze tak podekscytowanego domem i jest to ekscytujące.

-Tak, podoba mi się. Ale lubię wszystko, co ty lubisz, kochanie. Będę szczęśliwy, jeżeli ty będziesz szczęśliwy. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

-Naiwniak – uśmiecha się szatyn, klepiąc swoje mięśnie brzucha. – Byłeś świetną okazją, jako małżonek.

-Dzięki – śmieje się loczek. Idą za agentką nieruchomości do domu i Harry obserwuje Louisa bardziej niż powinien zwracać uwagę na wnętrze domu.

-To jest to, Haz, mówię ci. – mówi poważnie i poufnie Louis. Agentka nieruchomości oddycha z ulgą i Harry czuje to samo.

-Jesteś pewien? Nie zmienisz zdania? – dokucza brunet. – Nie widzieliśmy nawet całego domu.

-Mówię ci, że mam przeczucie. – chłopak wzrusza ramionami. – Chodźmy zobaczyć resztę.

Oglądają dom, dowiadują się kilku informacji i historii domu i nowo dodanych częściach. Jest tam pusty pokój z dużą ilością wolnego miejsca, przeznaczony na sypialnię bądź duże biuro, ale oczy Louisa rozświetlają się.

-Harry – mówi cicho – Mogę zrobić z tego studio taneczne. Moglibyśmy?

-Byłoby świetnie – Harry uśmiecha się ciepło. – Oczywiście, że możesz. Umieścimy lustra na ścianie i twój balet bar; rób, cokolwiek chcesz. Może nadaj mu nowej warstwy farby.

-Boże, jesteś najlepszy! – krzyczy szczęśliwie Louis. – To jest ten dom, to jest to. Musimy dostać ten dom!

Louis zarzuca ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego, chowając uśmiech. Harry podnosi go nad ziemią, trzymając mocno i uśmiechając się do agentki nieruchomości, mówiąc  _dziękuję,_  powodując u niej uśmiech.

~

Harry wie, że od chwili, gdy Louis obudził się, rzucając ubrania po całej ich sypialni i mamrocząc coś do siebie, Bóg wie, o czym. Wie, kiedy słyszy przekleństwa chłopaka i wycieki kawy, jest to złym dniem. Wie, że jest to zły dzień, kiedy Louis zostawia kluczyki i zapomina pocałować Harry’ego na pożegnanie.

Nie wie nawet jak bardzo ten dzień jest zły, gdy dostaje telefon w czasie swoich zajęć.

-Louis? Jestem na zajęciach, co jest? – pyta cicho, stojąc w korytarzu.

-Musisz przyjść do szpitala – mówi szatyn. Nie płacze, chociaż. Wydaje się dość spokojny, ale ma odrobinę goryczy w swoim głosie.

-Co? Czy wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? – pyta Harry. Może Louis jest spokojny, ale Harry jest już w stanie paniki.

-Czy możesz po prostu przyjść, proszę?

-Tak, tak, oczywiście. Idę teraz – wzdycha. – Kocham cię.

Louis rozłącza się, bez odpowiedzi. Cóż, nie ma wielkiej poprawy na ich dzień, jak do tej pory.

~  
Okazuje się to być najgorszym dniem kiedykolwiek.

-Przybyłem tutaj tak szybko jak mogłem, był jakiś korek. – Harry wpada do pokoju szpitalnego, znajdując Louisa w fartuchu i wyglądającego na strasznie złego. Harry nie jest pewien czy jest zły na niego. Siada obok, chwytając go za rękę i całując jego kostki. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się teraz dzieje?

-Naciągnąłem mięśnie i częściowo zerwałem moje łąkotki na zajęciach dzisiaj – mówi powoli Louis, patrząc się na ścianę przed sobą. – Powiedzieli, że nie ma szans abym kontynuował moją karierę taneczną z tym urazem i moim wiekiem.

-Och, Louis – oddycha Harry – Boże, kochanie, tak mi przykro. Jak to się stało?

-Próbowałem zrobić skok i przewróciłem się. Czułem skręt w kolanie i… Jessica wezwała pogotowie. Zrobili mi rezonans magnetyczny i powiedzieli mi. Nie chciałem do ciebie dzwonić na początku, ponieważ wiedziałem, że miałeś zajęcia i nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, jeśli nic się nie stało. Mają zrobić operację, a potem będę przez chwilę o kulach i fizykoterapia. Więc, moja kariera jest oficjalnie skończona.

-Nie musisz być taki odważny wobec tego – mówi cicho Loczek – Wiem jak bardzo jest to do kitu.

-To jest bardzo do kitu – szatyn pociąga nosem, spoglądając na swoje ręce. – Pracowałem tak ciężko, aby się tu dostać. I teraz to wszystko w końcu… w końcu, gdy ma miejsce, jest zniszczone.

-Chodź tutaj – mruczy Harry, wstając i przyciągając chłopaka do ciasnego uścisku. Louis rzadko płacze, jest zwykle taki odważny i silny a teraz będzie się rozpadać. – Przejdziemy przez to. Twoje zdrowie jest najważniejsze.

-Utknę w domu, nic nie robiąc- jęczy Louis – Będę cholernie bezużyteczny. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

-Będziemy pracować razem i przejdziemy przez to, kochanie. Pomogę ci na tyle, ile mogę. Uda nam się. Miałeś bardzo dobry bieg, kochanie i jestem dumny z tego wszystkiego, co osiągnąłeś. – mówi stanowczo Harry, całując jego czoło. – Powinniśmy zabrać cię do domu. Wezmę cię do łóżka, zrobię obiad, okej? Czy to boli?

-Dali mi leki przeciwbólowe. – wzdycha niebieskooki, znowu pociągając nosem. – Myślę, ze jestem po prostu… zmęczony.

-Wiem, kochanie. Wiem – wzdycha Harry, wyciskając kolejny pocałunek na czole. – Pójdę porozmawiać z lekarzem naprawdę szybko i zobaczę, co możemy zrobić, dobrze?

-Okej – szepcze Louis – Wracaj szybko.

-Będę super szybki – obiecuje Harry, całując usta chłopaka i wychodząc na korytarz. Po rozmowie z lekarzem, Harry wyjeżdża z Louisem ze szpitala, słuchając jego maleńkiego skomlenia. Lekarz dał zalecenia Harry’emu co Louis mógłby robić. Będzie o kulach przez kilka tygodni, zanim wykonają operację. Po operacji, wróci do kul i rozpocznie rehabilitację, a stamtąd powinien mieć się lepiej. Nie będzie wystarczająco dobry, aby wrócić do tańca a przynajmniej nie w sposób, w jaki był ze swoją karierą. Jego kolano nie będzie miało wystarczająco odpowiedniej stabilności, aby wrócił do swojego Broadway show i to było najgorszą częścią z tego wszystkiego.

Harry nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć Louisowi lub jak sprawić, aby czuł się lepiej. Szatyn jest cicho całą noc, od czasu do czasu wypuszczając mały szloch lub kilka łez, ale poza tym cisza. Kiedy Harry przytula go w łóżku tej nocy, trzyma chłopaka blisko, bawiąc się jego włosami i wyciskając pocałunki na jego twarzy. I to jest wtedy, kiedy Louis przemawia.

-Chcę mieć dziecko.

Mówi tak cicho, że Harry nie jest pewien, czy chłopak rzeczywiście to powiedział. Loczek myśli, że być może przestał oddychać.

-Co powiedziałeś, Lou? Nie mogłem cię usłyszeć – próbuje cicho Harry.

-Chcę mieć dziecko. – mówi nieco głośniej, bębniąc palcami o tors Loczka.

-Ze mną?

-Uch, cóż, jesteśmy małżeństwem. Myślałem, że  _z tobą_  było zrozumiałe.

-Ty… ty chcesz żebyśmy mieli dziecko. – mówi powoli Styles.

-Tak. Myślę, że powinniśmy mieć dziecko. Nie mogę już pracować i nie mam wiele do zrobienia. – Louis wzrusza ramionami, całując między obojczykami bruneta. – Chcesz dziecko?

-Oczywiście, że tak. – mówi Harry – Ale po prostu chcę się upewnić, że to jest to, czego naprawdę chcesz a nie że jest to rozmowa na środkach przeciwbólowych.

-Nie jest – obiecuje szatyn – Myślałem o tym, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas, aby się ustatkować. Myślę, że teraz jest dobrym czasem jak nigdy. Nie będę miał wiele do zrobienia, równie dobrze mogę wychowywać dzieci.

-Z przyjemnością chcę mieć z tobą dziecko, Louis.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego, oczy ma jasne i od łez i uśmiech na swoich ustach. Wyciska pocałunek na ustach zielonookiego, miękko i z miłością.

-Nie mogę się doczekać.

~

-Chcecie zobaczyć swoje dziecko, tatusiowie? – pyta cicho pielęgniarka, uśmiechając się szeroko do dwójki chłopaków w poczekalni. Louis podnosi głowę spoglądając na Harry’ego, jego twarz jest mieszanką radości i strachu. Loczek łapie go za rękę i ściska, posyłając pielęgniarce znużony uśmiech. – Tak, proszę.

Harry wstaje, pomagając Louisowi, aby wstał ze swoim stawem kolanowym. Wie, jakie to musi być irytujące i nie będzie łatwo z opieką nowo narodzonego dziecka, ale są gotowi na wyzwania. Poza tym, Louis powinien mieć się lepiej za parę tygodni. Mają to. Może poczuć jak szatyn drży pod dotykiem bruneta, trzymając go blisko siebie. Harry wyciska pocałunek na jego skroni i pociera jego ramię. – Zrelaksuj się, Lou. – mruczy mu do ucha, ściskając jego biceps. Louis kiwa głową, zagryzając wargę.

Pielęgniarka trzyma dla nich otwarte drzwi, pozwalając im przejść przez próg. Ich surogatka, Hayley trzyma to niewiarygodnie małe dziecko w miękkim, różowym kocyku, a Harry czuje, że jego serce się zatrzymuje. W ogóle nie był nerwowy, było z nim w porządku aż do momentu uświadomienia,  _tak,_   _ta mała dziewczynka jest moja i wróci z nami do domu. Jestem odpowiedzialny za tego małego człowieka i Boże, jestem szczęśliwy._

Louis stoi sparaliżowany, jego usta są otwarte, oczy ma rozszerzone i szkliste. Harry łapie to, tak szczerze. To przytłaczające uczucie miłości i nerwów i emocji są całkowicie nie do opisania. Mają dziecko.

-Chciałbyś ją potrzymać? – pyta delikatnie Hayley, patrząc na Louisa.

-Ja… tak. Tak, proszę. – Louis kiwa raz, ale nie rusza się.

-Lou – wtrąca cicho Harry. – Chodź tutaj.

Harry pomaga mu dojść do krzesła, mówiąc mu delikatnie, aby uważał na swoje kolano, podczas gdy szatyn nie słucha go, jego oczy nie odrywają się od tego małego zawiniątka w kocu. Harry bierze dziecko z oferujących ramion Hayley i nigdy nie czuł się większy w swoim życiu. Ona jest taka mała, taka krucha i boi się, że jeden ruch może ją rozbić. Patrzy na nią z góry, spoglądając na jej delikatne cechy, światło świeci nad jej główką, ma różowe policzki. Myśli, ze mógłby gapić się na nią na zawsze.

-Ona jest też moja, wiesz – Louis nagle przerywa cisze, jego głos jest zachrypnięty i dokuczliwy. – Nie zgarniaj jej.

-Wybacz – mówi Harry, jego głos brzmi obco jak dla niego. Podaje cenne słoneczko szatynowi i Boże, on już jest owinięty wokół jej małego palca. Tak to jest być ojcem.

-Witaj – mówi cicho Louis, głaszcząc ją po policzku. – Witamy na świecie, kochanie. Ja i twój tata będziemy najlepszymi tatusiami na całym świecie, tak myślę. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku jak dla ciebie.

-Jest najszczęśliwszą dziewczynką. – Hayley uśmiecha się, zmęczona. – Wasza dwójka będzie niesamowitymi rodzicami.

-Jest piękna – szepcze Louis – Jest najbardziej… wspaniałym dzieckiem kiedykolwiek.

-Wiem – oddycha Harry, kucając obok niebieskookiego, kładąc ciepłą dłoń na główce noworodka. – I jest nasza.

-To szaleństwo – śmieje się Louis. – Mamy dziecko. Jesteśmy teraz tatusiami.

-Jesteśmy. I będziemy w tym tacy dobrzy. – wzdycha szczęśliwie brunet, ocierając nosem o skroń szatyna.

-Wybraliście już dla niej imię? – pyta Hayley.

-Mia Grace Styles – Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, trzymając malutką dłoń dziecka.

-Nasza mała Mia – mruczy Harry, całując czoło chłopaka.

~

-Chcesz iść dzisiaj odwiedzić tatusia? – pyta Harry swojego synka, bawiącego się swoimi malutkimi nóżkami. Jest taki zakochany w swoich dzieciach i w swoim mężu. Ich nowy członek rodziny, Ethan, jest jednoroczną kuleczką szczęścia i chichotów, a Harry jest taki zjednany. Odkąd jest sobota, Louis uczy klasę baletową Mii dla pięciolatków a Loczek ma wolne od pracy, dając mu wolny poranek z Ethanem.

Harry i Louis obiecali Mii, że pójdą do miasta i zobaczą spektakularne Boże Narodzenie w Radio City i potem zobaczą drzewka w centrum Rockefelller. Harry już wie, że mała będzie ich przekonywać do zatrzymania się w Toys R Us i na pewno na gorącą czekoladę.

Styles wie, że Louis tęskni za miastem; tęskni za szybkim tempem i tłumem i środowiskiem, ale wie, że szatyn potajemnie kocha ich podmiejski dom z dużym podwórkiem i ich huśtawką. Ich życie drastycznie zwolniło w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat, ale Harry nie zmieniłby go na nic. Lubi budzić się w niewiarygodnej rutynie. Uwielbia budzić się każdego dnia obok szatyna, robiąc im kawę i śniadanie, gdy chłopak karmi Ethana. Zwykle jest tak samo każdego dnia, oboje dzielą się pracą i obowiązkami w domu i z dziećmi. Kocha to, tak szczerze. Uwielbia stabilność tego wszystkiego. Kocha swoja rodzinę.

Ethan uśmiecha się do Harry’ego swoim bezzębnym uśmiechem, śliniąc się po brodzie. Ma niebieskie oczy Louisa. – Tak? Zobaczymy tatusia i Mię. A potem pójdziemy zobaczyć ogromną choinkę i wszystko. Brzmi dobrze dla ciebie?

Ethan gaworzy z uśmiechem i serce Harry’ego może po prostu wybuchnąć z jego piersi za każdym razem, gdy patrzy na jedno ze swoich dzieci. Lub Louisa. Louis także sprawia, że tak się czuje. Ale, być może nieco inaczej.

Kiedy Harry kończy karmić synka i spakował wszystko w zimny, grudniowy dzień, udają się do studia tańca. Loczek uwielbia oglądać zajęcia, ponieważ jego mała dziewczynka jest za tańcem, tak jak jej tata. To jest takie świetne, by oglądać swoje ulubione osoby, które robią coś, są tak zapalczywi i dobrzy w tym. Jest zadowolony, że Mia ma pasję po Louisie, ponieważ na pewno nie ma tego po Harrym.

~

-Dotknijcie nieba… a potem dotknijcie ziemi… - mówi cicho Louis, pochylając się, by dotknąć podłogi. Boże, wciąż jest taki elastyczny. Harry stoi w drzwiach, trzymając w ramionach Ethana, uśmiechając się na scenę naprzeciwko niego. Mógłby oglądać to cały dzień, szczerze.

-W porządku, widzę, że mamusie i tatusiowie czekają na zewnątrz – mówi, spoglądając na szklaną ścianę i machając do rodziców. – Pamiętajcie, nie mamy zajęć przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ponieważ są święta i Nowy Rok. Zobaczymy się w następnym roku i mam nadzieję, że będziecie mieć bardzo wesołe święta. Kupiłem nawet dla was cukierki.

Wszystkie dziewczynki oddychają ciężko i piszczą, gdy Louis wyciąga torbę z małymi, wypchanymi pingwinkami dla nich. Uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy przechodzi i daje im, żegnając się z nimi wszystkimi. Daje ostatni Mii, umieszczając mokrego buziaka na jej policzku, sprawiając, ze chichocze.

-Masz jakieś dodatkowe dla mnie? – pyta Harry, podchodząc do nich. Uśmiech Louisa natychmiast mięknie.

-Może, ale tylko dlatego, jeśli byłeś grzeczny w tym roku. Co myślisz, Mia? Czy tata był dobrym chłopcem? – pyta, kładąc ręce na biodrach i spoglądając na córkę.

-Tata był grzeczny – kiwa głową, rozpakowując cukierka i wkładając go do ust.

-Ach, jeśli Mia tak myśli, to musi być prawda – Louis szczerzy się, wręczając cukierka Harry’emu. – Witaj, moje dziecko – grucha, biorąc Ethana w swoje ramiona.

-Tęskniliśmy za tobą – mówi Harry – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy złapać przewagę i spotkać was tutaj.

-Ja też za wami tęskniłem – mówi niebieskooki, ocierając nosem naprzeciwko miękkiego policzka Ethana i całując jego czoło. – Nie był zbyt dużym problemem dzisiaj?

-Nie, zero problemów Spał dość późno dzisiaj, więc powinien być wypoczęty.

-Doskonale, więc mój mały mężczyzna jest gotowy na nasz wielki dzień. – Louis robi zabawne miny, kołysząc chłopczykiem na swoim biodrze, sprawiając, że chichocze i głaszcze starannie ogolony policzek Louisa.

-Możemy już iść? – jęczy Mia. – Chcę teraz gorącą czekoladę.

-Ja też – Louis wydyma wargi – I pełno pianek.

-Tak, dzieci – śmieje się Harry – Gorąca czekolada. Chodźmy.

~

-Pójdę ją położyć – szepcze Harry, gdy idą do domu o słabym oświetleniu, niosąc śpiacą Mię w ramionach.

-Ja położę Ethana – szepcze Louis, trzymając delikatnie plecy małego i czując jego miękki oddech na swojej szyi. Idą po schodach obok siebie, każdy z dzieckiem w ramionach.

Harry kładzie Mię delikatnie jak tylko może, ale jej oczy otwierają się. – Tata?

-Cii, kochanie. Śpij dalej. Zobaczymy się rano, dobrze? – szepcze brunet, całując jej czoło. – Kocham cię.

-Ja też cię kocham, tato – ziewa, zapadając z powrotem w sen. Harry uśmiecha się, otulając ją i włączając lampkę nocną.

Wchodzi do sypialni i widzi ziewającego Louisa, wciągającego swoje świąteczne spodnie od piżamy z pingwinami i bałwankami, które Harry dostał dla nich obu, gdyż łączyły się z Bożym Narodzeniem.

-Zmęczony?

-Bardzo – wzdycha niebieskooki, podchodząc do harry’ego i owijając ramiona wokół niego. –Ty?

-Tak samo – mówi brunet, kładąc głowę na chłopaku. – Bawiłeś się dzisiaj dobrze?

-Bardzo – szatyn uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem. – Tęskniłem za tym.

-Tak, wiem. To twój dom.

-Nie – mówi Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego i kładąc rękę na jego sercu. – To jest dom.

~ ~ ~ 

 

 

*cannoli – włoskie rurki z kremem


End file.
